Present Meets Future: 3rd Time's The Charm!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: George, Molly, Summer, and all their friends return for yet another adventure in the past! More episodes in this chapter story! NEW EPISODES UP!
1. Love Bird

(A/N: At the end of "Present Meets Future 2: The Story Continues!", I told you the 3rd story was in the works! I know you must have been wondering when it would happen, and now your patience has finally paid off! Okay, I'm probably boring you right now, so I'll just start the first chapter, "Love Bird", before you start a riot and kill me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Petropolis. Over at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain just finished something, and he said, "Gather 'round, henchmen!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"You!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Where do you think?! Around me! Duck!" Birdbrain yelled.

Owl and Bat ducked, but Birdbrain said, "Don't duck! I was talking to the duck! Holy cow!"

"Moooooo!" said a cow.

"Not you, Holy Cow." Birdbrain said. Then he realized that he lost his train of thought. And then he told them that he invented a hideously diabolical weapon called the 'Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun'! It caused anyone it blasted to fall madly in love with Birdbrain. They'd be so in love, they'd allow him to steal anything he wanted. Now they were going to test it at the First Petropolis Bank!

"Duck!" Birdbrain yelled as they ran to the bank.

Owl and Bat ducked, and Birdbrain said, "Remind me to hire a henchman named 'Everyone-Jump-Into-The-Wood-Chipper'!"

Over at the First Petropolis Bank, Dudley and Kitty were there, holding sacks of money, and Dudley was looking at a woman who worked there. He said, "There she is, Kitty! The most beautiful girl in the world." He thought her name was 'Loan Manager' (but he pronounced it wrong), but that was the girl's job.

"Do you think the poem I wrote her still works?" Dudley asked Kitty, handing her a piece of paper with the poem on it. The poem went like this:

_Deer Loan,_  
_I wanna be you're man._  
_Your prettyer than my kousin Stan._  
_I followed you home_  
_But then you ran._

(A/N: Some of the words are misspelled because that was how Dudley wrote them. He also drew some pictures under each line of the poem.)

"Oh no! Daddy's in love with someone other than Mommy!" a small, feminine voice exclaimed.

"What a way to start this adventure!" another small voice exclaimed.

Dudley and Kitty's ears perked up. Those small voices sounded familiar. Could it be...? When they looked in the direction the voices came from, they saw George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily. They were back!

"The kids! They're back!" Dudley and Kitty quietly exclaimed together. Barely containing their excitement, they quickly hustled over to the kids, and there was a happy reunion.

"What brings you here?" Kitty asked the children.

"You know how I got here. By Chaos Control." Atin said.

"The rest of us got here by time-traveling without usnig Keswick's watch." said Molly. Seeing Emily's confused expression, George said, "You had to be there."

"Anyway, you kids sounded upset about Dudley being in love." Kitty said.

"We wouldn't be upset if he was in love with you." Summer said.

"Yeah, Mom. You're forgetting that in order for George, Molly, and Summer to exist, you and Dad have to fall in love and get married." Max said.

"Oh, right." Dudley and Kitty said together.

"So, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

Kitty told the kids what was up before telling Dudley that she didn't think his poem ever worked, and he spelled 'cousin' with a 'k'. Then she told him to just talk to the girl when they made their deposit.

"Hi, I'm Becky. Can I help you?" the loan manager asked someone.

"This is a nightmare, Kitty! Nothing rhymes with 'Becky'!" Dudley exclaimed.

"So stick with Kitty." said Emily.

That was when Birdbrain showed up, and he was going to blast Becky with the Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun! Dudley jumped in front of her and took the blast.

"Daddy!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth screamed, worried about Dudley.

To everyone's relief, Dudley was okay. Then Dudley suddenly looked at Birdbrain like a girl in love (due to the fact that his eyes were shining, and he had eyelashes).

"Are you okay?" Kitty and the children asked Dudley.

"I just met the girl of my dreams-" Dudley began.

"It's Mom, right?" Molly interrupted, hoping Dudley would say yes.

"And she's a boy bird." Dudley finished. To Birdbrain, he said, "Run away with me, you blue-bottomed beauty!"

"We should've come back here a different day!" Blossom exclaimed.

"My Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun works!" Birdbrain cheered. Then he told Dudley to throw him the sacks of cash if he really loved him. Dudley did as Birdbrain said.

Kitty wasn't about to let Birdbrain get away with this. She pulled out her net-launcher, but then Dudley went over to Birdbrain and said something, but Dudley got caught in the net. He was sent back towards Kitty, and he knocked her into the wall. That's when Kitty saw Snaptrap, who thought he was tunneling into some store.

Birdbrain thanked Dudley, but Dudley said, "Call me 'Pookie'!"

"I will not!" Birdbrain yelled as he and his henchmen ran off with the sacks of cash!

"Someday, I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!" Dudley yelled as the children facepalmed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was still in his love-trance, and he wrote "Mrs. Dudley Brain" on a piece of paper. But then he thought he would be "Dudley Puppy Brain".

"I'm gonna go with Dudley P. Brain!" Dudley said, writing it down.

"He's a pea-brain, alright." Keswick said.

"So your dad fell in love with Birdbrain?" Lisa asked the triplets.

"And we thought Dad flirting with girls that aren't Mom was bad." Tyler muttered.

Keswick heard his future kids, and when he saw them, he said, "Lisa! Tyler! How did you get here?!"

"Time-travel." the twins replied as they hugged their future dad. Keswick happily returned the hug.

The Chief said that Dudley couldn't be in love with a super-villain. And Keswick said that they could bring in his mother.

"She's destroyed every relationship I've ever had." Keswick said.

"But Daddy, she didn't destroy your relationship with Mom." said Tyler.

"Yeah, but Mom loved you too much, and her parents talked some sense into your mom." Lisa said. (A/N: This happened in my fic "Love Problem".)

Then Birdbrain appeared on a monitor, and Dudley said, "Birdbrain, it's me, Pookie!"

"No..." Summer moaned, looking upset.

"Summer, you know that nobody here will let Dad's love for Birdbrain continue." George said.

"He's right. We'll all figure out a way to keep that love from going further." Annabeth said.

Birdbrain announced that he was going to use his gun to go on the biggest crime-spree Petropolis had ever seen.

Keswick then received intel that Birdbrain was about to steal the world's biggest mixing bowl. The Chief felt that he was getting it to mix up more of his formula, so he told Dudley and Kitty to arrest Birdbrain.

When the Chief said this, Dudley was kissing a "Wanted" poster with Birdbrain on it (which made the kids sick), but he stopped long enough to ask, "For _what_?! Stealing my heart?!" Then he went back to kissing the poster.

"I'll just go alone." Kitty said.

"Wait for us!" the kids yelled, following her.

The Chief told Dudley to go to his cubicle until he got over that crazy crush. But Dudley refused, and so Keswick tased him. (A/N: Unlike all those other times, I think Dudley kind of deserved it this time.)

Then the Chief told Keswick to get to work on an antidote for that love potion. So Keswick was going to do it, but he said that if it didn't work, he'd just call his mother. He swore that she could single-handedly take down Valentine's Day.

"But she can't." Lisa whispered to Tyler.

"That's right. Valentine's Day is Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary." Tyler whispered back.

At the World's Biggest Mixing Bowl Store, Birdbrain ran in and yelled, "Nobody move!"

"Who?" Owl asked.

Birdbrain then said something, and then he went up to the cashier and said, "Hand over the mixing bowl, Bob!"

Owl and Bat began bobbing, but Birdbrain said, "Don't bob! That's his name! Holy cow!"

"You called me?" Holy Cow asked, appearing at the entrance to the store.

Birdbrain told him to get back in the van, and then he blasted everyone but his henchmen with the Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun. When Bob get blasted, he said, "The mixing bowl is yours, you balding beauty." Birdbrain said that he wasn't balding, it was just the way he combed it.

Owl and Bat used some machine to bring the mixing bowl to Birdbrain, and that's when Kitty appeared with the children in tow.

"Freeze, Birdbrain! I am here to lock you up!" Kitty said, blaster at the ready while the kids got into attack positions. Suddenly, the people in the store came at Kitty from the left and right. Then Kitty was getting pummeled, and then kids wouldn't stand for this. They started fighting the crowd, trying to get them to leave Kitty alone. While this was going on, Birdbrain got away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was throwing a tantrum, yelling at the Chief, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T LET ME SEE BIRDY-POO!"

"Birdbrain's no good for you. He's twice your age and unemployed. As long as you're working under my roof, I forbid you to see him!" the Chief said.

"YOU'RE OLD AND MEAN AND I HATE YOU!" Dudley yelled.

"That's enough, young lady! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" the Chief yelled.

Dudley stormed towards his cubicle, and there was a door there. He went through the door and slammed it in the Chief's face. The Chief asked Dudley when he got a door in his cubicle, and Dudley opened the door to say that he added it just so he could slam it. And he slammed it again.

Then Keswick and the twins walked up with something, and the Chief hoped it was the antidote.

"I wish we could say that it was..." Lisa began.

"But it's not..." Tyler finished.

"It's a smoothie. I couldn't work on the antidote 'cause I was busy installing Agent P-Puppy's door." Keswick said.

Then Kitty came in, bandaged up after that scrap with the people from the store (the kids were with her, but unscathed). She said, "Birdbrain got away with the mixing bowl!"

And that's when Birdbrain appeared on the monitor, saying that he'd created more of his potion, to spray the entire city. He would use his Whirly Bird to cover Petropolis with it.

Then Dudley's door opened, and when Dudley saw Birdbrain on the monitor, he said, "BIRDY-POO! I thought it was you!"

"Birdy-poo? Oh, holy cow." Birdbrain said.

Holy Cow showed up, and Birdbrain told him, "Don't." And then the screen went black.

"NOOOOOO! I WILL FIND YOU _AND MAKE YOU LOVE ME_!" Dudley shouted. He told everyone that they couldn't keep him and 'Birdy-poo' apart any longer.

"I'm running away from T.U.F.F.!" Dudley said, and he was holding a suitcase and a sheet that had knots tied in it. He went out to the balcony, tied the sheet there, and then got down.

"When did we get a balcony?" the Chief asked. Keswick said that he put it in when he installed the door in Dudley's cubicle.

But Kitty said that they needed a plan to stop Birdbrain.

"And we need it now!" Molly said.

So Keswick said that they could come up with one over smoothies in the game room. When the Chief asked when they got a game room, Keswick apologized, saying he really should've been working on that antidote.

"No duh!" the kids said.

Now the potion was being poured into Birdbrain's Whirly Bird, and Birdbrain couldn't wait to take to the skies and blanket the city with his love potion. However, Dudley showed up, and he said, "Hold it right there!" Then he pounced on Birdbrain. Birdbrain thought Dudley loved him. If he did, why was Dudley taknig him to jail?

"I'm not taking you to jail! I'm taking you on a date!" Dudley said. And with that, he carried Birdbrain away.

Later, we could see a fancy restaurant, where Bob was looking annoyed as he sat alone, and he looked over at Dudley and Birdbrain, who were sitting at another table. The waiter brought them some flaming shish-kebabs, and when Birdbrain saw, he got up and tried to sneak away, but he didn't get very far when Dudley called out, "Yoo-hoo!" Dudley then threw the food at Birdbrain, who screamed as the things pinned his sleeves to the wall.

Then Dudley and Birdbrain were at a carnival, and they were riding the Tunnel Of Love. Once inside, we could hear kissing sounds, and then Birdbrain ran out of the tunnel, his face covered in lipstick. Dudley chased after him.

Now they were riding the ferris wheel, and it stopped with Dudley and Birdbrain at the top. Dudley gave Birdbrian a big hug, and Birdbrain was trying to get free, but he ended up falling to the ground. When Dudley got off, he ran to Birdbrain, who said, "You know what would really be romantic?"

Dduley whispered something to Birdbrain, and Birdbrain said, "Heavens, no! Not that!" (A/N: My guess is that he suggested something naughty, if you know what I mean...) Birdbrain said that maybe they could fly over the city at sunset in his Whirly Bird. Dudley liked that idea.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick had intel that Birdbrain's Whirly Bird was in the air. By that, he meant he could see it. One could see it out the bay window Keswick installed in the room.

Dudley was riding in the Whirly Bird, shouting that he loved Birdbrain and didn't care who heard.

"He wouldn't even care if we ceased to exist..." the triplets moaned.

"Oh, we need that antidote, and NOW!" said Max, getting upset.

To Dudley, the Chief yelled, "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR _LIFE_, LITTLE MISSY!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Dudley shouted back.

"ACTUALLY, YES, I AM!" the Chief shouted.

That's when Kitty told the Chief that they could use Dudley's love for Birdbrain to their advantage.

"Really?! That's good!" said Blossom.

"Do it, Kitty! Do it!" Emily said.

Back on the Whirly Bird, Dudley was blowing kisses at Birdbrain. Then Dudley's wrist-com went off, and Kitty told him that Birdbrain was about to release a gas that would make everyone fall in love with him.

"And that means you will have to _share_ him!" Kitty said.

"WHAT?! I WILL _NOT_ SHARE HIM!" Dudley yelled, and he was really mad at Birdbrain. He pounded the booby for planning to 'cheat on him with the whole city'.

The part of the Whirly Bird that held the love potion crashed into the T.U.F.F. building. It wound up on the Chief's office, and the Chief was hit by the love potion. Now he was acting like a young girl in love, like Dudley.

Once Birdbrain was down for the count, Dudley landed the Whirly Bird on the roof of the T.U.F.F. building. He handcuffed Birdbrain and had him to himself.

"Your demented schoolgirl crush saved the day!" Kitty said. Then she told Keswick to give him the antidote.

"About that..." the twins began, but Keswick told Kitty, "I didn't have time to make one. So I did the next best thing. I called my mother." Pulling out a phone, he said, "Work your magic, Mom." Then he held the phone out to Dudley so he could hear her.

The lovestruck Dudley listened carefully as Keswick's mom said, "Relationships are a lot of work. You have to cook, and clean, and before you know it, you'll lose your girlish figure."

"Lose my girlish figure?!" Dudley freaked. Dudley was finally out of his trance.

"YAY! Daddy's finally back to normal!" Summer cheered, and she gave her future father a big hug.

"Thanks for snapping me out of it, guys." Dudley said to Kitty and Keswick as he drew the rest of his children into the hug.

"Are you okay, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Dudley said that he'd be fine once he took a long shower and... threw up... for 4 days.

"Dad, we're here, so don't feel bad. We love you." Annabeth told him.

That's when Becky walked up and said, "Oh, there you are, Agent Puppy. I just came to say that I'd really like to have dinner with you sometime."

"Thanks Becky, but I'm not ready yet. I just got out of a relationship with a balding boy bird." Dudley told her.

"It's the way I comb it!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Becky, he'd love to go out with you." Kitty said.

"Apparently, Mom doesn't care if we don't exist." Molly said, looking sad.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Dudley and Kitty even care about their future family." said Atin.

"I'm sure they do. They just haven't come to terms with the fact that they're going to be together in the future." Blossom said.

"Well, they'd better get used to the idea, and fast." said Emily as she helped Max try to keep Molly from crying.

Over with Keswick, he said, "All's well that ends well. T.U.F.F. got a game room, Agent Puppy got a d-d-date, we stopped Birdbrain, and no one else was exposed to his love potion."

"But Kitty hooked Dudley and Becky up. She probably wouldn't care if Dudley and Becky really did end up together." Tyler said.

"We can't let that happen. George, Molly, and Summer are our friends, and Max and Annabeth are pretty awesome, too. Why can't Dudley and Kitty just realize that they're meant to be?" Lisa asked.

Then the Chief ran by, holding a bouquet of flowers, and he said, "Birdbrain, I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh no..." the twins said, turning pale.

"I'll call my mother again." Keswick said, and as he was about to, the Chief said to Keswick, "YOU'RE OLD AND MEAN AND I HATE YOU!" Then Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, and Tyler struck a pose.

The End

Whoo! Now that was quite the episode. I think I'll write a quickie after this, so stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. (3rd) First Night

(A/N: And here's the quickie! Okay, it starts...)

It was now time for the T.U.F.F. agents to go home. Before Dudley and Kitty went home, they wondered who should take the kids for the night.

"Since I'm going out wth Becky tonight, why don't you take the kids?" Dudley suggested.

"All right." said Kitty. She called the kids over and said, "You're coming home with me tonight, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the kids said, saluting Kitty. Dudley and Kitty just smiled, and then they were on their way.

However, when Kitty was driving home with the kids, she couldn't help but notice that the kids seemed awfully quiet. She knew that they were in the car with her, but she didn't know what caused them to be so quiet.

"Kids, if you're worried about sleeping arrangements, I still have your sleeping bags." Kitty said.

"It's not that; it's just... something else." said Max.

"Well, what is it?" Kitty asked.

"We'll tell ya when we get to your apartment." said Annabeth.

"Okay." said Kitty.

When they got to Kitty's apartment, they had dinner, and after that, Kitty said, "So, what's the matter?"

"Why did you get Dad to hook up with Becky?" George asked.

"You know that your dad really likes her." Kitty said.

"But Mommy, you know what'll happen if they fall in love and get married, don't you?" Summer asked.

Kitty thought for a moment, and then she remembered that if she and Dudley didn't wind up together, George, Molly, and Summer wouldn't exist. It also meant that they probably wouldn't adopt Max and Annabeth.

"Oh, right." Kitty said.

"Just remember to think before you act when the triplets are here, and if you wish for them to exist." Blossom said.

"I'll try to remember that." Kitty said.

"No. You _will_ remember." said Atin.

"Okay." said Kitty.

Then they watched a movie, and when the movie was over, Kitty got out the kids' sleeping bags, and they went to the room they slept in to spread out their sleeping bags. Then the kids had their baths, and once they were ready for bed, they snuggled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

The End

So that's the quickie. Hope it was okay. Next up is "Bluff Puppy", so stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	3. Bluff Puppy

(A/N: Okay, so we're back wth "Bluff Puppy". Now let's see how things go in this episode.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Over at the prison, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Escape Goat (Fiddler Crab wasn't there for some reason) were finally released. They were happy to be out of jail, so now they could go and commit crimes again.

"How do we commit crimes without going back to jail?" Escape Goat asked.

"We could rob each other, and not press charges!" Wanna-Bee suggested.

However, Meerkat had a better idea. He'd contacted an old friend who led the exciting life of a supervillain, but had _never_ gone to jail! His secret was that he'd never actually commited a crime.

"He threatens to, but it's always a bluff!" Meerkat said.

And then they met with the villain, who was a buffalo named 'Bluffalo'.

"Hello. Look at me, I'm parked in the handicap space in a stolen van." Bluffalo said.

The remaining members of F.L.O.P.P. screamed, but it turned out that Bluffalo was legally parked (he put a handicap space picture over a sign that read 'free parking'), and he was leasing the van.

With Bluffalo's help, F.L.O.P.P. would be able to terrorize Petropolis and never go to prison. Then he offered them some stolen pizza. But he was kidding; he paid for it.

Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F., Keswick was performing a magic trick. The trick was pulling a quarter out of Dudley's ear.

"Wow!" the kids said. (A/N: Before I forget, the kids are older than they were in the previous "Present Meets Future" stories. They're school-age, but when they traveled here to the past, it was summertime in the future.)

Dudley got really excited, and he thought his head made money. He wanted Keswick to do it again.

"I didn't know you could do magic tricks." Kitty said to Keswick, obviously impressed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Keswick said. One of the things they hadn't known was that he'd memorized all the streets in Petropolis in alphabetical order. And he got through some of the 'A' streets.

"I didn't know that he knew that." Lisa whispered to Tyler.

"Neither did I. And we should know him, since he's our dad." Tyler whispered back.

Just then, F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the monitor in the room. They were in their lair, which was the groundskeeper shed at the Petropolis Golf Course.

Keswick knew where the golf course was, and he told us where it was.

Now Meerkat introduced Bluffalo, who told the T.U.F.F. agents that he and F.L.O.P.P. were about to begin their reign of terror.

"Big whoop." said George.

"Yeah, these guys are so lame at commiting crimes." said Annabeth.

"How lame are they?" Emily asked. (A/N: Remember, Emily came into the picture in "Bark To The Future", which happened long after "Top Dog", when we first learned about F.L.O.P.P.)

So the kids told Emily about F.L.O.P.P. and their lame crimes. When they were finished, she said, "Wow, they really suck."

"But they have a new member now! What if he helps them get better?" Summer asked.

"I doubt they'll get better." said Atin.

Over at the groundskeeper shed, Groundskeeper Bob came to get his riding mower, which Meerkat and Escape Goat were standing on so they could be seen on the monitor. So they got off, and Groundskeeper Bob went to work.

Then Bluffalo said that they were gonig to miniaturize Petropolis so he could so he could crush it with his 'mighty hoof'.

"Oh no. I think they got better." said Molly.

"Well, that's not good!" said Max.

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they needed to stop F.L.O.P.P. So they went through the transport tubes that took them outside.

Once outside, Kitty landed on a building that was part of a tiny city made out of fudgy-bar sticks.

"Who would be stupid enough to fall for this?" Kitty asked.

"I know of one person who might." said Blossom.

That's when Dudley came. He landed on a fudgy-bar-stick replica of T.U.F.F., and he thought he crushed T.U.F.F.

"I destroyed everything I ever loved!" Dudley yelled.

"I knew it." said Blossom.

"Uh, Dad..." George started, but Dudley wasn't listening. He saw the fudgy-bar-stick replica of the donut shop, and so he was happy that he hadn't destroyed it. But when he touched it, it fell apart. So Dudley was upset again.

"NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" Dudley cried.

"But Daddy, you still have us!" the triplets yelled.

"And don't forget about us!" Max and Annabeth added.

"And Kitty!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily put in.

That was when the Chief appeared (with Keswick, Lisa, and Tyler) to tell Dudley that that city wasn't real.

"See? The Bluffalo was bluffing." the Chief said.

"Now I wonder. Did they get smarter, or are they still as dumb as they were the first time around?" Atin said.

"I don't know." said Annabeth, shrugging her shoulders.

"What a relief! I thought I'd never see you again!" Dudley said.

"It's okay. We're fine." the Chief said. However, Dudley was talking to the donut shop, which was right behind them.

Hiding on the side of the shop were the members of F.L.O.P.P. They had chocolate around their mouths, and they were surrounded by boxes of fudgy-bars, signifying that they had eaten lots of fudgy-bars in order to make the replica of Petropolis.

Meerkat said that was diabetic and shouldn't have eaten all those fudgy-bars, but they still got away with bluffing. Then F.L.O.P.P. left the scene and took a golf-cart back to their lair.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was smacking his head, trying to get more quarters out of it.

"How can he think that trick was real?" asked Atin.

"Maybe it's best we never find out." said Blossom.

Just then, Bluffalo appeared on the monitor, and he said that they annihilated Groundskeeper Bob and claimed his riding mower. But he was bluffing. They chipped in and bought a little stool, which Meerkat and Escape Goat were standing on.

"What do you idiots want?" the Chief asked.

"I bet they wanna trick us again." said Max.

"If that's what they want, I'm not going after them." said Molly.

Bluffalo mentioned something about a dragon in Chinatown, but Kitty said that only a complete moron would fall for that.

"I'm off to slay the dragon!" Dudley yelled, and he was dressed in a suit of armor while holding a lance and a shield.

Kitty told Dudley that there was no dragon, and she had the keys to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. So Dudley was taking his mighty steed.

"You don't have a mighty steed." Kitty said.

So Dudley said that his head would just make quarters for the bus.

"Dad, we're just going to stay here at T.U.F.F., okay?" George said before Dudley left. Dudley said that that was fine, and then he went to the bus stop, smacking his head to get quarters for bus fare.

Later, the bus stopped at Chinatown, and the bus driver threw Dudley off, telling him to stay off.

"I get kicked off, but the lady I accidentally stabbed gets to bleed and scream all the way to the hospital?" Dudley asked as the lady was heard screaming before the bus drove away.

When the bus was gone, there was a crowd cheering as a dragon showed up. Dudley went over there, and he ended up going in the dragon's mouth. Turns out that the dragon was a fake, for people had been under it, carrying it along.

"I'll free you!" Dudley declared.

One of the people there started crying, and then Dudley kicked out the dragon's eyes before ripping it apart.

Snaptrap and his henchmen were there, too, dressed like people in China, and their kids were there too (it had been a happy reunion when Snaptrap and his henchmen saw their kids appear).

The people in Chinatown were mad at Dudley for what he did, and then Kitty and the children showed up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, so Dudley got in, and they got away.

Dudley thought the people were insane, but Kitty told Dudley to forget it; it was Chinatown.

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know. My mother said it. I mean, my sister. I mean, my mother. Ohhh, my family's weird." Kitty said.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief told Kitty and Keswick that the mayor of Chinatown agreed not to press charges, so long as Dudley never went back to Chinatown, doesn't say the word 'China', or even eat off china. Needless to say, Chinese checkers were completely out.

"That's crazy." said George.

"I know." Summer replied.

"Is that understood, Agent Puppy?" the Chief asked Dudley. But Dudley couldn't hear, because he was trying to vacuum the quarters out of his head. Something got vacuumed, but it wasn't quarters. From the shape of the object, it looked like Dudley's brain.

When F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the monitor, the Chief shut it off and muttered, "Morons."

However, the monitor turned back on, but Kitty told them that T.U.F.F. knew that they were bluffing about all their crimes, and they weren't going to fall for it anymore.

"So there!" the kids said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Meerkat asked, and then F.L.O.P.P. huddled up in a corner of the shed.

Wanna-Bee said that now was the time to commit a real crime. Bluffalo wasn't so sure about it, but he'd try anything once, except buffalo wings. He knew they were chicken, but they creeped him out!

Meerkat suggested they use a black-hole generator they got from the golf course lost-&-found.

Bluffalo wondered who lost a black-hole generator at a golf course.

Once again, it was Snaptrap who lost a dangerous weapon. Then he saw a cup full of tiny pencils, and he said, "Tiny pencils! SCORE! Start the car, Larry!" And he ran off!

Back in the shed, Meerkat asked if they were going through with this.

"We could wind up back in jail again." Escape Goat said.

"Not if we suck the jail into the black-hole!" Meerkat said.

"If we're not going to bluff about commitnig this crime, I'm going to have to change my name. Don't call me 'Bluffalo' anymore. From now on, call me... 'Sergio'." Bluffalo said. (A/N: After this, we'll call him 'Sergio', too.)

When F.L.O.P.P. returned to deliver the message, they found that everyone was gone. Well, Dudley was still there, but everyone else had gone for some Chinese food in Chinatown.

"Well, you go about your day. Don't mind us. We'll just use this black-hole generator to suck Petropolis into oblivion." Meerkat said. And he said the last sentence like it was no big deal.

"But as far as you know, that's just another bluff." Sergio said.

Dudley said that as far as they knew, he already sucked Petropolis into oblivion. But he was bluffing.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Sergio complained before the monitor shut off.

Dudley was all confused about the bluffing, but he went to the golf course.

At the golf course, Meerkat told Sergio to press the button. Sergio was confused, but then he remembered that he wanted to be Sergio since they weren't bluffing about commiting this crime. So he did as he was told.

Then the black-hole came and sucked everything into oblivion. Meerkat wasn't expecting this, but Wanna-Bee said that the instruction manual said to not press the button if you wanted to live. And then the instructions were sucked in, and F.L.O.P.P. tried to not get sucked in.

Dudley got there by the bus, and shortly after he got off, the bus was sucked in, along with Groundskeeper Bob, who was on his riding mower.

"Who's gonna trim the weeds around the shed?" Meerkat asked.

Then the shed was sucked in, so Meerkat said, "Never mind..."

And then they were screaming as they were trying to avoid getting pulled in.

Kitty and the kids arrived in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley said, "THEY WEREN'T BLUFFING!"

"I know! I saw the black-hole in the sky! We've gotta stop it before the whole city gets sucked in!" Kitty said.

"And we have to work fast!" said Blossom.

"I thought F.L.O.P.P. was stupid! Why are they pulling off a good crime like this one?" Emily asked the kids.

"This one is still stupid, because if the city is going to get sucked into a black-hole, they're going to get sucked in themselves!" Molly pointed out.

"Exactly why we have to make these guys suffer if we survive this." Max said.

"We _will_ survive!" Atin declared.

"We have to survive!" Annabeth put in.

Then Dudley ran to the vending machine near the snack bar, but it was full of weapons, including a black-hole nullifier. The only food in it was a pack of gum. And not surprisingly, it was gum that Dudley wanted.

"That's the plan?! _GUM_?!" Kitty asked, and even the kids that Dudley was crazy. Dudley said that he would buy corn chips, but he didn't have enough quarters. He put the quarter in the machine and got the gum.

"I don't believe this!" the triplets said.

"None of us believe it." Emily facepalmed.

Dudley chewed the gum, and then he ran, but he was starting to get pulled towards the black-hole. He spat out the gum into his hand and threw it towards the black-hole. The black-hole was all gummed up, and it stopped (which caused the kids to be shocked). Then Kitty hit the reverse button, which caused everything that got sucked in to come back out, including F.L.O.P.P.!

"F.L.O.P.P., you're going to jail!" Dudley said, then he told Bluffalo (Sergio) that he wasn't going to arrest him. But Dudley was bluffing as he and Kitty arrested F.L.O.P.P. and the kids beat up F.L.O.P.P. for being so incredbly stupid.

Later, back at T.U.F.F., the Chief told Dudley that they owed their lives to the fact that he was a complete boob who would fall for anything.

"Speaking of falling for anything, it's time for me to spill the beans, Agent Puppy. There are no q-q-quarters in your head." Keswick said to Dudley.

"I know that. I got them all out." Dudley said, smacking his head a few more times to make a quarter come out. Then he tossed it over to a pile of quarters in a wheelbarrow.

"So there really were quarters in his head?" Lisa asked.

"Not unless the author used her magic to do that." Tyler said.

"Nope. I didn't do that. I was writing out this episode the whole time." I said.

So Dudley was off to go buy some things, and when he was gone, the Chief said, "Quick! Everyone check your head for quarters!" Then Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were smacking their heads, trying to get the quarters out while the kids shook their heads in complete disbelief.

Then the screen went black as Snaptrap asked if anyone wanted to buy some tiny pencils.

The End

And so ends another great episode. Well, coming up next is a quickie, so stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	4. More Children

(A/N: Okay, so **edger230** asked if Logan (Dudley and Kitty's youngest child) could come to the past, too. I gave it a bit of thought, and I decided that he could, but he'd have to be old enough to comprehend what's going on, so that's why the main children are all somewhat older. Also, I'm adding Nate and Ariel (requested by **Agent Tuckerson Kezwick**). Uhh, I'm gonna start it now...)

It was a bright, sunny day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys hadn't caused any problems yet, but they were probably planning to. As a precaution, all the T.U.F.F. agents were at work. So that means we'd better go check up on Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the youngsters.

Right now, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children were all in the snack room. The grown-ups were talking about how great it was to know that the kids were here again, although they were older now. The kids, meanwhile, were talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the room, and it caused those present to shield their eyes. When they looked again, the grown-ups were surprised to see 3 new kids standing before them.

One of them was a male kitten with Kitty and Molly's fur and eye colors, but Dudley's smile. He also wore a gray shirt, black jean shorts, and black shoes. This was George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth's little brother, Logan.

One of the other kids was also a boy who looked similar to Lisa and Tyler. He wore glasses like them, as well as a green shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. He was Lisa and Tyler's younger brother, Nathaniel, or "Nate" for short.

The other child was a young girl who looked similar to Lisa, only she was smaller, and her dress, bow, and shoes were cerulean. She was Lisa, Tyler, and Nate's youngest sister, Ariel.

"Logan!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth shouted as they ran to their younger brother and hugged him.

"Nate! Ariel!" Lisa and Tyler exclaimed, hurrying to their siblings.

"Hey guys." said Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked George.

"We wanted to know what the past was like." said Nate.

"You're not m-m-mad at us, a-a-are you?" Ariel asked, sounding nervous.

"No. If you wanted to see the past like we did, who are we to blame you?" said Lisa.

"Guys, aren't you going to introduce us?" Emily asked the kids who were dealing with young siblings.

"Oh, right." they remembered. So Logan, Nate, and Ariel were introduced to Blossom, Atin (they were surprised to learn that he was from Mobius, where Sonic the Hedgehog lives), and Emily.

Then Logan was introduced to his future mom and dad, Dudley and Kitty.

"Wow! So that's 6 kids we have now?" Kitty asked. (A/N: Surprised? Let's see: George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Logan. Yup, 6 kids!)

"It's nice knowing that we'll have a big family. Big families are pretty nice." Dudley said.

Even Keswick was impressed with the fact that he and his wife (he still didn't know who she was, but knowing that she loved him for him was good enough) would have 4 amazing kids.

"Ohh, Mom's going to be happy to learn that Lisa and Tyler aren't her only f-f-future grandkids." Keswick grinned.

"Lisa and Tyler already met Grandma here in the past?" Nate wondered aloud.

"Yes, shortly before they went b-b-back to the future." Keswick said.

"Will she like us?" Ariel asked.

"Once she finds out that you guys are her grandchildren, she'll l-l-love ya!" Keswick said.

"Oh, Keswick just reminded me that now I have to tell Mom about Logan." Dudley said.

"So take the kids home with you tonight." Kitty suggested.

And that's what happened. When the work day was over, Dudley came home with the children, and Peg was happy to see them again. And then Logan showed himself.

"Hi, Gramma." Logan said to Peg.

"And who are you?" Peg asked.

"Grandma, this is our little brother, Logan." Summer said as she put an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"In that case, give your ol' grandma a hug!" Peg said, and she held out her arms. Logan jumped into Peg's arms and hugged her, glad to know that she already loved him.

_Meanwhile, with Keswick_...

Keswick called his mom over for dinner, and she was happy to see Lisa and Tyler again, but she was mildly surprised to discover 2 more children. Once she found out that Nate and Ariel were also her future grandchildren, she loved them.

"Wow, Daddy was right." Ariel whispered to Nate as their future paternal grandmother hugged them.

"Dad's usually right about these kind of things." Nate whispered back as he returned the hug from his grandma.

And so it was a great day.

The End

Okay, so the story is on hold until the next episode, or a quickie request. Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	5. Rat Trap

(A/N: Ooh, we're back with the episode "Rat Trap"! Let's see how this turns out!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were getting ready to play a game of ping-pong, and the kids were watching.

It didn't take long before Kitty missed the ball, and it went sailing towards the window to the Chief's office. The window broke, and Dudley and Kitty knew that the Chief would be mad if he found out that they were playing ping-pong. Dudley pressed a button on the side of the ping-pong table, and it turned into something with a few screens.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" the Chief yelled as he came out of his office.

"Uh-oh..." the kids all said, exchanging nervous looks.

"We are tracking a new super-villain, named... Jeff." Kitty lied.

"Yes. We must stop that fiend, Jeff, before he kidnaps... another Jeff." Dudley added.

"Think the Chief's gonna buy that?" Blossom whispered.

"Dunno. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Atin said.

"You were playing ping-pong again, weren't you?" the Chief asked.

"He didn't buy it." Molly said.

Kitty asked the Chief why he would think they were playing ping-pong. The Chief said he was nearly killed by a rogue ping-pong ball, and they were holding paddles.

"No wonder he didn't buy it." Logan sighed.

Dudley put his paddle in Kitty's free hand and said, "I'm not!"

Then Keswick walked up, and Kitty gave the paddles to him, saying that she wasn't either. Then she told Keswick, "Don't deny it; your prints are all over them."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lisa asked the other kids.

"Mom and Dad were playing ping-pong, and the Chief knows it was them, but they don't want him to yell at them, and they're doing a lousy job at avoiding that." Max explained.

"Well, they should've known better." Tyler said.

"Yeah, and they need to do something better than blame it on Daddy." said Nate.

"That's right." said Ariel.

"Exactly." Summer agreed.

The Chief was now saying that Dudley and Kitty hadn't made any arrests that month, and it T.U.F.F. went more than 30 days without an arrest, he wouldn't get a smiley-face sticker from the President, which was the highest honor in the land.

"What?!" the kids asked, looking confused.

"No, it's not." Kitty said. The Chief remembered that the highest honor in the land was getting a bobble-head of the President giving you a thumbs-up, but you have to be a war hero to get that.

That was when Snaptrap appeared on one of the screens. He was going to announce his latest diabolical plan. However, he started crying, and he said, "I can't do this!"

"What's with him?" George asked.

"Beats me." Annabeth shrugged.

"What's he sad about?! I'm the one not getting a smiley-face sticker!" the Chief said. Then he left. When he was gone, Dudley pressed the button that turned the screens back into a ping-pong table, and he was holding a paddle as he said, "You're going _down_, Kitty!"

The Chief came out of his office and growled, so Dudley quickly added, "Is what I will tell Jeff when we catch him."

"Yeah, right." the kids muttered.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came back to T.U.F.F. in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley ran over something.

"Dudley, did you hit something?" Kitty asked.

"I think it was just a rat-shaped speed bump." Dudley replied. Then they got out of the car.

As they walked away, Snaptrap crawled out from under the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and he was crying.

"Surely you wanna know why I'm upset, right?" Snaptrap asked them. The kids spotted Snappy not too far away, so they went to go see him, thinking he knew why Snaptrap was upset.

"Why is your dad so upset?" Atin asked.

"That's what I wanna know. I asked, but he won't tell me." Snappy replied.

Back with Snaptrap, Dudley, and Kitty, Dudley said that the only thing he was sure of was how badly he needed to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Snaptrap was in one stall, still crying, and Dudley was in the stall next to him.

"Snaptrap, I can't go with you crying." Dudley said.

"You can't go where?" Snaptrap asked.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Dudley said.

So Snaptrap told him that it was time for the Snaptrap family reunion, and he was afraid that he'd look like a total loser in front of his relatives.

"All the Snaptraps are super successful villains, but thanks to you and Agent Katswell, always getting up in my business, I'm not." Snaptrap said as he and Dudley entered the snack room. Dudley pointed out that Snaptrap had toilet paper stuck to his foot. He couldn't even steal toilet paper right!

"Compared to my family, I'm a big fat zero!" Snaptrap cried as he ate a donut.

"Dad, you're not a zero! You're my dad, and the best dad a kid could ask for!" Snappy said as he gave Snaptrap a big hug in an attempt to comfort him.

Dudley said that Kitty often felt inferior around him. Kitty said that she didn't, but Dudley said that she totally did. Then he asked Snaptrap what he wanted from them.

Snaptrap wanted them to make him look good by letting him capture them at his family reunion. Dudley said that they'd help him that one time. Kitty said that they wouldn't, but Dudley said that she totally would.

"Why should we help?" Logan asked.

"There's no reason we should be helping a super-villain." Kitty said.

Actually, there was. Snaptrap said that his brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap, were planning a super diabolical crime on the night of the reunion. If they helped Snaptrap, he'd help them stop his siblings.

"Should we believe him?" the kids asked Snappy.

"I really have no idea." Snappy replied.

The Chief showed up, and he wasn't happy with Dudley and Kitty for having snacks with super-villains while Jeff was out there, terrorizing Petropolis. But Kitty said that Snaptrap was going to help them capture his brother and sister, so they'd have 2 arrests for him by the end of the night!

"Sweet!" the Chief said, and he went to go clear a space on his desk for the sticker.

The reunion was happening at the Rat-ission Hotel, where a scientists convention was also going on. Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, and Emily were there, and while Dudley and Kitty were dressed like waiters, the kids were dressed in nice clothes.

Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel came out of the room where the scientists convention was going on. Dudley asked Keswick what he was doing here. Keswick said that he was attending the scientists convention, for one scientist invented a brainwashing device that would make girls dig nerds. The kids were with him because they wanted to be.

"Daddy, you'd better not get any bad ideas." Lisa said.

"You'd better listen to her. Mom said that she fell in love with her for who you were, and you didn't need a brainwashing device to make it happen." Tyler said.

"And when you do meet her, you'd better not use that brainwashing device on her." Nate said.

"Right, 'cause Mom had l-l-lots of trouble f-f-finding the right guy, and if you brainwash her, she w-w-won't ever m-m-marry you, or anyone, and we won't exist." Ariel said, stuttering out of nervousness.

Kitty wished Keswick good luck, and Keswick wished Dudley and Kitty good luck with their jobs as part-time waiters.

"We're not really waiters." Dudley said.

"Don't be embarrassed. I work part-time at a car wash to make up for my l-l-lousy T.U.F.F. salary." Keswick said.

"That's not right! His job at T.U.F.F. pays a lot." Tyler said.

"I know. And Mom's rich, but we can't tell Dad, for doing so might ruin the future." Lisa said.

"If Dad finds out about Mom being rich, then he'll love her for that reason alone." Nate realized.

"So let's not tell him." Ariel decided.

Then Keswick said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to brainwash, I mean _meet_, some girls!" Then he went back to the convention, blushing. Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel rolled their eyes, but they followed their future dad.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to where the Snaptrap family reunion was being held. Some waiters handed trays of food to Dudley and Kitty, who were looking around the room. There were a lot of classy rats at the reunion.

"What a pack of classy rats. And believe me, I know all about classy." Dudley said. With that, he gobbled up the food that was on the tray he held, burped, and then started biting his butt (even though he was wearing pants).

That's when Snaptrap and Snappy showed up, and Snaptrap gave everyone the 411. He pointed out his brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap; his cousins, Zach, Mad Nat, and Fat Jack Snaptrap; his Austrian aunt, Maria von Trapp Snaptrap (a reference to Maria von Trapp from "The Sound Of Music".); and his uncle, Burt Bacharach Snaptrap (a reference to the composer, Burt Bacharach), who, according to Snaptrap, writes the songs that make the whole world die.

"Oh, look. It's Verminious. I'm surprised you weren't arrested on the way over here." said Matt. All the relatives laughed at that. Then Burt said, "Let's face it, the biggest crime he ever commited was wearing that shirt with those pants." Then everyone laughed again as Snaptrap looked at his outfit. Snaptrap said that that comment was way harsh.

"But I still love you, Daddy." Snappy said as he hugged Snaptrap. Snaptrap smiled slightly and returned the hug. The relatives didn't seem to notice, which was okay with Snaptrap and Snappy.

"Everyone, a toast to my little brother, the worst villain and dresser in Petropolis." Pat said, and all the relatives laughed again.

"Geez, sounds like Snaptrap is really hated by his family." said Max.

"But he has Snappy, and they really think the world of each other." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. So at least he has one relative who loves him." said Logan, smiling slightly as he watched Snaptrap and Snappy.

However, Pat's comment made Snaptrap mad, and now it was time for Dudley and Kitty to let Snaptrap capture them. The kids all ran off to a far corner of the room to watch the action while Snaptrap handed Dudley and Kitty scripts, for he took the liberty of writing down some lines for them.

"You wrote us scripts?" Kitty asked.

Snaptrap said that he wanted to look super cool in front of his family, and he didn't want Dudley and Kitty to blow it. Then he told them to feel free to play with the dialogue a little, but that meant they had to read it the way he wrote it or perish!

Dudley and Kitty started reading the scripts. They removed their waiter uniforms (they were wearing their usual outfits underneath the whole time), pulled out their blasters, and began.

"Everybody freeze! We are T.U.F.F. agents here to arrest Verminious Snaptrap, the world's greatest violin." Dudley read.

"It's '_villain_'." Snaptrap corrected.

"It is an honor to capture such a handsome and daring criminal. And one I have had a crush on all these years. (gasp) I do _not_ have a crush on you!" Kitty said, and she was really mad at Snaptrap.

"Did you hear that?!" Molly whispered to the other kids.

"How can he think that Mom has a crush on him?! Everybody knows that she's going to end up with Dad!" George said, and Logan felt sick at the thought of his mother ending up with Snaptrap.

"Daaaaaaad!" Snappy facepalmed.

Snaptrap told Kitty to stick to the script, and then he read his lines, but he discovered a typo, so he had to fix that.

Kitty was reading her lines again, and at one point, she got to where she said that saying his name made her weak in the knees.

"Oh, come on!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What? I've seen the way you look at me." Snaptrap said.

"This is getting bad." Summer moaned.

"Want me to take him down now?" Atin asked.

"Guys?" Emily asked George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Logan. They just shrugged, so Emily said, "Let's wait and see what happens. If things get really bad, you can do what you want."

"Fine." said Atin.

Then came a fight scene, but Dudley and Kitty both had to miss hitting him, and Snaptrap winked at Kitty, and she gasped.

"Oh no! He is too powerful for us!" Dudley read.

"And dreamy." Kitty unhappily read.

"I may be dreamy, but I'm also your worst nightmare." Snaptrap said, and he fired his blaster, which fired a net that trapped Dudley and Kitty.

"Snaptrap, you have thwarted us once more you diabolical friend." Dudley said.

"_Fiend_!" Snaptrap corrected.

"And even though you've defeated me, I can't help but love you all the more- oh, you know what?! I am done!" Kitty said, really frustrated.

"Why does he want them to think Kitty loves him?" Blossom wondered aloud.

"I don't know. And if he cared, he'd remember that I don't want a wicked step-mother!" Snappy groaned. Then he quickly added, "I have nothing against Kitty. It's just that... all these fairy tales make step-mothers out to be wicked, and you know how I have to put up with the ol' hag. Plus, I've seen Dudley and Kitty together in the future, and they're meant to be."

"Okay. I'm just glad you don't have anything against Mom." Logan replied.

Back with Dudley and Kitty, Dudley told Snaptrap they they held up their end of the deal, so now he had to tell them what crime Matt and Pat were gonna commit.

Snaptrap said that they weren't committing a crime, but _he_ was! He was double-crossing Dudley and Kitty from the start. He played them, and his family like villains. He meant _violins_. And at that moment, the scientists next door were revealing their brainwashing ray. Snaptrap said he was gonna use it to make Dudley his henchman, and a dream come true for Kitty. He was gonna use it to make Kitty his bride. Kitty looked like she was gonna puke.

"Noooooooooooo!" the kids yelled.

"RESPECT AND FEAR ME!" Snaptrap shouted. All the Snaptraps applauded, and Matt said, "Oh, well done, Verminious."

"We may have underestimated you." Burt said.

"You totally did, Uncle Burt Bacharach Snaptrap; because as soon as I get that brainwashing ray, I'm gonna use it on _you_!" Snaptrap said.

Kitty asked Snaptrap how he planned to steal the ray from a room full of super smart scientists. Snaptrap called out, "Hey, nerds! There's a girl in the lobby!" All the scientists left their convention, and Snaptrap fired a weapon the brought the ray to him.

"Oh no, Dudley! This was Snaptrap's plan all along!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Now, get ready to respect and fear me, family!" Snaptrap said, aiming the ray at his relatives.

Kitty then said that Snaptrap actually got the best of them. Snaptrap had written that, too! But that gave Dudley an idea! He said he needed the T.U.F.F. Pencil and a stegosaurus (he meant 'thesaurus'). Then he started writing down some stuff in the script.

"Now to blast my stupid family, then the T.U.F.F. agents!" Snaptrap said.

"Hold on, Snaptrap! You forgot to deliver your arch-monologue. The one where you brag about what a genius you are? Every great violin does it." Dudley said.

"'_VILLAIN'_!" Snaptrap corrected. Then Dudley handed him the script, telling him to start on Page 24. Snaptrap didn't remember writing an arch-monologue, but then again, he was really in the zone.

"Attention, my stupid family! For years, I've been the butt of your jokes, and endured jokes about my butt. But the butt stops here!" Snaptrap said (the kids found that line funny, and they were laughing about it to themselves). Then he turned to Dudley and Kitty and said, "Hey, this is pretty good." To his family, he said, "All those years, you thought I was a failure! You thought I was crazy! Well, I'll show you crazy!" Turning back to Dudley and Kitty, he asked if he really did what happened next.

"It's in the script." Dudley pointed out.

Snaptrap sprayed himself with water, and then he produced what looked like a big cupcake with a lot of frosting, and hit himself with it.

"I can't believe Snaptrap fell for that!" Emily said.

"Looks like Dudley's actually pretty smart." said Atin.

"Yeah!" said George, Molly, Summer, and Logan.

Snaptrap told Dudley and Kitty he liked it, for it showed that he's unstable. Then he realized that he was supposed to cut them loose. Since it was in the script, he had to do it. He used his blaster to free them. Once they were free, Dudley told Snaptrap, "Better keep reading!"

Now Snaptrap was standing in a boxing ring, wearing shorts and boxing gloves, and he said, "Now it says we're in a dramatic boxing match. Is that right?"

"Absolutely!" Dudley said, wearing boxing gloves and shorts. Then he punched Snaptrap's lights out.

Snaptrap looked at the script again and said, "Now it says I put on this hat and a leather jacket and then run for my life?" As he spoke, he donned an outfit that made him look like a rat version of Indiana Jones.

"That's right." Dudley said as he and Kitty peeked out from behind a giant boulder. Then they pushed the boulder, and it started rolling towards Snaptrap. Snaptrap screamed and ran for his life, asking, "Why would I write this?!" Then he reached the wall, and the boulder smashed into him.

"You're doing great, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Man, Dad's really making Snaptrap go through some crazy stuff!" said George.

"That's 'cause he's smarter than some people think." Molly said.

"Very true." Summer put in.

"He gets it from Mom." Logan remembered.

Now Snaptrap was somewhere else, and he was almost dressed like Darth Vader (he didn't have the mask, though). He said, "So now I stand on an exhaust port and I say, 'Use the force, Agent Puppy'?"

"If you say so, Snaptrap!" Dudley said, and he was wearing a space outfit and piloting a spaceship. He flew to where Snaptrap was and said that it was like shooting womp rats back home.

"Actually, I'm more of a Burmese sewer rat." Snaptrap pointed out.

Snaptrap got shot, and then he was back at the reunion, where Dudley cuffed him.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest!" Dudley said as Kitty kicked the ray back to the scientists convention. Snaptrap didn't see that coming, and he wrote it.

"Oh yeah, Dudley tricked him good!" said Blossom, impressed.

"There's the Verminious we know." said Matt.

"This is exactly why you've been a loser all these years." said Pat. To Kitty, she said, "I don't know why you have a crush on him."

"I do _not_ have a crush on him!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That's not what your eyes say." Snaptrap said.

"She doesn't have a crush on you!" the kids shouted in unison, unheard by the Snaptrap relatives.

"Face it, Verminious. You may be a grey rat, but in our family, you'll always be the black sheep." said Burt. Then the relatives laughed again.

"You're laughing now, but the joke's on you! I poisoned the potato salad!" Snaptrap said. And you guessed it! They all had plates of potato salad! All the relatives turned green and ran out of the room. Snaptrap said that they would've known that if they'd read the script.

Then Keswick walked in with the brainwashing ray and a bunch of women following him. His face was covered with lipstick, signifying that he had been kissed by those women. Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel unhappily followed him in and went straight to where George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Snappy were.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Max asked, seeing how mad Keswick's future children looked.

Before the kids could explain, Keswick was heard saying, "The ray gun WORKS!"

"It worked?" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah..." said Lisa, sounding miffed.

"Why's that bad?" Emily asked.

"We told Dad that in the future, he's happily married to a woman who loves him for who he is, BUT HE'S NOT LISTENING!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm afraid that if we want him to listen, we'll have to tell him that our mom is a rich girl!" Nate said.

"But we can't! If we do that, we'll be erased from existence!" Ariel screamed. (A/N: If Keswick was to fall in love with Claire for her wealth, then they wouldn't be married.)

"And we thought Kitty lusting after you-know-who was bad enough." Atin whispered to Blossom, who nodded in agreement.

"You think _your_ dad is bad?! If you'd been here a while ago, you would have seen _worse_! Dad was making it seem like Kitty has a crush on him!" Snappy told Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

"EWWWWW!" the kids all shouted in unison while Keswick asked who else wanted to get blinded with science.

That's when the Chief hopped in, and Kitty told him he'd be happy to know that they made an arrest.

"Goody! I get a smiley-face sticker!" the Chief said, holding up said sticker. Then he added, "But the night is young, and Jeff is still on the loose. Ooh, just the mention of his name makes me shiver, and not in the way Kitty does when she looks at Snaptrap!"

The kids all fell over in disbelief, and Kitty said, "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, Dudley aimed the brainwashing ray at the Chief, and the Chief said, "You know what? Forget Jeff. I like you guys so much, I'm giving you the night off. Go catch a movie instead."

"Thanks, Chief!" Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap said as they picked up the kids (Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel included, after they got Keswick's permission) and left.

Suddenly, someone pointed their blaster at Chief. It was a raccoon, and his name was Jeff. He took the Chief's smiley-face sticker. The Chief said that Jeff is weird, and then he posed.

The End

Wow, what a great episode! Stay tuned for "Agent Of The Year", and please review! No flaming!


	6. Agent Of The Year

(A/N: Here we are with "Agent Of The Year". Sounds like an interesting episode! Let's see how it goes when the kids get involved!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the Chief came out of his office, wearing exercise clothes, and he stretched a bit before he started to jog.

Meanwhile, Dudley was sitting at his desk, and the kids were with him. They were snacking on grapes, but then Dudley accidentally missed throwing a grape in his mouth, and the grape bonked the Chief on the head. Dudley also missed the next few grapes, and they were falling towards the Chief.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S RAINING FRUIT!" the Chief yelled as he tried to run, but he ended up getting hit.

"Poor Chief." Summer said.

That's when Keswick and his children wheeled something covered with a sheet over by Dudley's desk, and Keswick said, "Hey everyone! It's here!"

"What's here?" Molly asked.

Dudley immediately started saying that it was his; he always wanted it, and he knew he deserved it. Then he realized that he didn't know what it was, so he asked, "What is it?"

Keswick removed the sheet and said that it was the Agent Of The Year trophy, which went to the T.U.F.F. agent who made the most arrests every year.

"Agent Katswell always wins." Keswick said.

"Yay, Mom!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Logan cheered.

Then Kitty walked over, saying, "Ooh, my trophy's here! Didn't we discuss having it sent directly to my house?" Keswick pointed out that Dudley and Kitty were tied for most arrests that year. They each made one arrest.

"In the future, Mom and Dad make a lot of arrests, and they share the Agent Of The Year trophy." Annabeth told Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

Kitty said that she wasn't competitive, but that was an unprecedented outrage, and she demanded a recount.

"And I demand to know what unprecedented means!" Dudley said.

"Whoever makes the most arrests in the next 24 hours will win the award." the Chief said. Then he said that it would be completely unprofessional of them to compete for a silly trophy.

"That said, this trophy is pretty awesome." Keswick said, picking up the trophy. He told Dudley and Kitty that if he were them, he'd fight to the death to get his hands on it.

"Let's not let a silly prize come between us." Kitty said to Dudley.

"Let's shake on it." Dudley said, laughing stupidly.

They grabbed each other's hand, but they were squeezing the other's hand really hard.

Just then, Snaptrap appeared on a screen. He was dressed in swimming gear, and he said, "It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, here to announce my latest diabolical plan! I'm gonna blow up the public pool, in protest of adult swim."

"But Snaptrap, you _are_ an adult." Larry pointed out, also dressed for swimming.

"Not emotionally, Larry!" Snaptrap said, snapping Larry's goggles and sending Larry flying back a few feet. Snaptrap said that an adult would never do what he just did. (A/N: But Snaptrap is still a good dad to Snappy.)

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they needed to go arrest Snaptrap.

"I'm kinda torn. I hate adult swim, too." Dudley said. So Kitty decided to go arrest Snaptrap on her own. Dudley thanked her, but then he realized what Kitty was doing.

"She's trying to win the trophy." Keswick pointed out as Kitty took off.

"Then I was way off." Dudley said. Then he activated the T.U.F.F. laser-pointer. Kitty saw the dot, and her cat instincts took over (A/N: Molly had gained control over her cat instincts by now, so she wasn't chasing the dot.), but she wasn't the only one. Logan, like Molly before him, had no control over his cat instincts. Kitty and Logan tried to smack the red dot.

Then Dudley took off, and Kitty said, "You're not going anywhere." She activated the T.U.F.F. tennis ball. The ball went past Dudley, smacked a guard, and went flying in the opposite direction. Dudley went after the ball.

The ball went inside the main room at T.U.F.F., and Dudley ran past the Chief, who was lifting a dumbell. Then Dudley knocked over a bowl of candy, and the candies fell on the Chief. Then the bowl they were in flipped over, and landed over the candies and the Chief.

"Oh, great." the Chief groaned.

Later, Kitty came back and threw D.O.O.M. in jail. So now she was ahead.

"What's going on?" the D.O.O.M. kids asked the others.

"The Agent Of The Year trophy arrived, and Mom and Dad were tied for most arrests. Mom arrested your dads to take the lead." George explained.

"If Dudley and Kitty were already married, they wouldn't have to be competitive. They'd share the award, right?" Emily said.

"Exactly." said George, Molly, Summer, and Logan.

Dudley showed up, and he was mad the Kitty tricked him. Kitty told Dudley that she was going to fill the trophy with tuna when she won it. But Dudley said that the trophy was gonna be filled with kibble, which meant that it was gonna be his.

"They don't fill the trophies with anything, do they?" Blossom asked.

"No." said Max.

"Why would they?" Logan asked.

Kitty had walked away, when Dudley was talking, and so Dudley set D.O.O.M. free.

"Oh, come on! I just sat down!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" Dudley yelled. So Snaptrap exited the cell with his men.

"Oh no! Snaptrap and his men are escaping!" Dudley yelled.

"Say what now? You just said..." Snaptrap said. Dudley produced a taser, used it on Snaptrap, and Snaptrap went back into the cell. His henchmen followed, not wanting to be tased.

"But we all saw that coming." Murray sighed.

Dudley said that he re-arrested D.O.O.M. and put them back in jail. Now he and Kitty were tied.

"Oh, come on! You're not really counting that!" Kitty said.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander. And by that, I mean Agent Goose and Agent Gander have been hitting the gym and they look GREAT!" Dudley said. The mentioned agents looked really strong, due to the big muscles they had.

Then Birdbrain appeared on the screen, and he said, "Greetings! It is I, Birdbrain!"

"Who?" Owl asked as he popped up.

"Let's not get into that, Owl, I'm low on minutes." Birdbrain said. Then he said that he was blowing up the Petropolis diner for serving eggs.

"I love their kid's menu. You get a free pudding and crayons with every sandwich." Snaptrap said. Then he turned to Larry and said, "See what I mean, Larry? It's like I'm 6."

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to arrest the crazy bird. Dudley and Kitty raced each other out of the building.

"Honestly, they know they'll end up together in the future, so they'd better just get over it." Atin growled.

"I wonder when they'll finally learn." said Melody.

Outside, Dudley got in front of Kitty, holding a lit firecracker, and he said, "Ring ring! Phone's for you!" He handed it to Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty said. (A/N: She actually fell for that?!) The firecracker was now launching towards the sky, with Kitty still holding it.

"Mom..." the kids facepalmed.

Later, Dudley returned to T.U.F.F. with Birdbrain. Now he was in the lead. Not for long! Kitty came in with Owl, Bat, and Duck. Now she was ahead.

"Face it, Dudley. That trophy is mine." Kitty said.

"Better think again, 'cause it takes two to bingo." Dudley said.

"What?" Kitty and the kids asked.

"I think he means 'tango', but it still doesn't make any sense." Keswick said.

Dudley said that he was still gonna win, for winning wasn't everything, it was the _only_ thing.

Then Keswick let Dudley know that Kitty was already in the elevator.

"I wish Mom and Dad would get a grip and just share the trophy." Summer said.

"I know." Molly said.

Now Dudley and Kitty were running around Petropolis, catching bad guys left and right. Before long, they each caught 473 bad guys!

"Wow, I had no idea that there were _that_ many bad guys in Petropolis!" said Emily.

"Neither did we!" said George.

"Oh wow..." said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Keswick said that they were still tied, and there was no one left to arrest.

"We'll see about that." Kitty said, and she was out to look for more bad guys (if there really were any left). Then Dudley followed.

"Something tells me that they're going to arrest innocent people for no reason whatsoever." Atin said.

"Knowing how badly Mom and Dad want that trophy, and the fact that all the bad guys have been captured, I'm afraid that you're right." Annabeth said.

Right now, the paper boy was riding his bike down a street, delivering the newspapers. Then Dudley caught the back tire of the bike, and he told the paper boy, "You're under arrest for throwing newspapers at houses!"

"But I'm a paper boy." the paper boy said.

"Tell it to the judge. No wait, you can't, I arrested the judge." Dudley said, and the judge was in handcuffs, sitting in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"I object!" said the judge, who was very angry.

"Tell it to yourself!" Dudley said to the judge. Then he put the now-handcuffed paper boy in next to the judge.

"Hi, Dad." the paper boy said to the judge.

Somewhere else in the city, the little chipmunk girl was selling lemonade for 25 cents a glass. Kitty approached her.

"You want some lemonade?" the little chipmunk girl asked.

"No! I want some justice! You're under arrest for selling lemonade without a permit!" Kitty said as she cuffed the little chipmunk girl.

"You really need help." the little chipmunk girl said quietly.

When Kitty got back to T.U.F.F., she asked Keswick what the tally was. Dudley and Kitty had each arrested 51,442 people each! The Chief found it hilarious that Dudley and Kitty had arrested everyone in the city (except for the future kids).

"This just got less hilarious." the Chief said, and he and Keswick were in the cell with everyone else.

"And you two morons are st-still even." Keswick said. Kitty said, "We might as well call a truce, Dudley. There's no one left to arrest. Unless..."

Dudley and Kitty got into a fight while trying to arrest each other, and when the dust settled, they were cuffed to each other, and the chain of their handcuffs was behind one of the bars of the cell.

"_Unbelievable_!" the kids said. They saw it, but they couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations. You've embarrassed us all and completely f-f-failed again." Keswick said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to Agents Puppy and Katswell." the Chief said.

But Keswick had been reading the birthday card he got from his mother.

"Gramma wrote that?!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel asked, shocked.

"I'm just calling it like I see it." Keswick's mom said (she was also in the cell).

"How could you?!" her future grandkids shouted. They thought she loved him, but apparently, they were wrong, and it really upset them.

"With all of T.U.F.F. in jail, the city is totally defenseless. Luckily, there aren't any more supervillains out there." the Chief said.

Not so! A taxi cab pulled up outside the Chameleon's house, and it turned into the Chameleon, who was holding two suitcases and had his neck bandaged.

"That's the last time I vacation at Petropolis Falls! 'Go over the falls in a barrel', they said. 'It'll be fun', they said. 'You won't break your neck in 2 places', they said!" he griped. Then he saw the newspaper, and the headline showed that T.U.F.F. arrested itself.

"This is the perfect chance to get revenge for my horrible vacation!" the Chameleon said. But first, he was going to break into the pharmacy to steal an orthopedic pillow.

Now the Chameleon appeared on the screen at T.U.F.F., and he said, "It is I, the Chameleon, and I can't turn my head for 6 months! Anyway, because I had a lousy trip, I'm going to blow up Petropolis Falls and flood the city!"

"Uh, any chance you could reschedule? This is kind of a bad time for us." the Chief said.

"Well, it's only going to get _badder_! I wouldn't be doing this if my travel agent had sent me to colonial Williamsburg like I asked her!" the Chameleon said.

"I told you all the hotels were _booked_!" the travel agent said.

They had 10 minutes till the bomb went off. In the meantime, he'd be stealing collectable pewter spoons from the gift shop, which he'd need, 'cause he could only eat soft foods.

"Oh no! The Chameleon's going to flood the city and there's nothing T.U.F.F. can do to stop him!" Kitty exclaimed.

However, Dudley blamed the Chameleon's travel agent.

"Dudley, we're a great team, but we let that stupid trophy come between us." Kitty said.

"We need to work together before the town is underwater! First, we need to get out of these handcuffs. I'll have to gnaw off my arm to get us free." Dudley said. However, he wasn't gnawing on his own arm; he was gnawing on Kitty's arm.

"THAT'S MY ARM!" Kitty screamed.

That's when Dudley remembered that he arrested the town locksmith.

"Hey, Arsenio! Can you get us out of these cuffs?" Dudley asked the locksmith.

Arsenio was a kind of bird, and he used his beak to get Dudley and Kitty out of the cuffs.

"Thanks. Okay, everyone, you're free to go! Run for your lives!" Dudley yelled. Then everyone ran out of the cell. Everyone except Snaptrap, who had just ordered lunch.

Over at Petropolis Falls, the bomb would be going off in less than 2 minutes, and he stole a whole bunch of waterfall floaty-pens. Then Dudley and Kitty showed up with the kids in tow.

"Not so fast, Chameleon! Agents Puppy and Katswell are on the case." Dudley said.

"You get the Chameleon, I'll get the bomb!" Dudley and Kitty said in unison. They ended up bumping into each other.

The Chameleon thought that was hilarious, but then he hurt his neck.

"You make the arrest." Dudley told Kitty.

"No, you do it. I insist." Kitty said.

Then they were fighting because they wanted the other to make the arrest.

"Why don't they just hurry up and do it already?!" Blossom growled.

"Mom, Dad! Stop stalling and just do it!" Logan yelled.

At that moment, the Chameleon looked at the bomb, which would detonate in 20 seconds and counting. When they heard him counting down, Kitty and Dudley stopped fighting and screamed.

Now they were near the bomb, and Dudley said that the only way to defuse it was for him and Kity to cut the red and blue wires at exactly the same time.

"Okay. On the count of three. One. Two." Kitty counted.

"Five. Four." the Chameleon counted, popping up out of a barrel.

"SHUT UP!" the kids yelled at the lizard.

Dudley told the Chameleon that he was getting their count-downs mixed up. Then he kicked the barrel into the water.

"Not again- ow! My neck!" the Chameleon said when he realized that he was about to go over the falls in a barrel again.

"Cut the wires, NOW!" Kitty shouted. They cut the wires right at the last second.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

"You did it, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"You did it." Dudley said.

Then they argued over who really did it.

"Not again!" the kids facepalmed.

The Chameleon went down the waterfall, and he screamed all the way down. It really hurt, and he broke all his pens. Then he sank.

At T.U.F.F., the Chameleon was in a body-cast, and he was thrown into the cell.

"Well, the contest ended in a tie. Looks like you'll have to share the Agent Of The Year trophy." the Chief said.

"Exactly like they do in the future!" Dudley and Kitty's future kids sang out cheerfully.

"That's fine with me, Kitty. 'Cause like the song says, 'what's mine is your land'." Dudley said.

"You mean 'what's mine is yours'?" Kitty asked.

"Cool! Thanks, Kitty! You're very generous!" Dudley yelled as he grabbed the trophy. Then he laughed as he ran away with it.

"Dudley, come back here!" Kitty yelled as she chased after her partner.

That's when the Chief looked in the cell and said, "Snaptrap, what are you doing here?! Get out!"

Snaptrap had signed the Chameleon's cast, and then he said, "Oh, come on! I just sat down!"

The End

And that's the episode. I'm sorry the kids didn't have much dialogue in this, but I plan to give them more in future episodes. This story is on hold until a quickie request, or the next episode. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	7. Wishing

(A/N: Here's a request from **edger230**. I hope it's good enough.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. The villains were put in their place earlier that day, and the T.U.F.F. agents are home, and f I remember correctly, the kids are all at Kitty's apartment. Let's get over there.

At Kitty's apartment, it looks like the children are all asleep. Well, except for Annabeth. She's over by the window, looking at the starry sky.

"I wonder which one is the Wishing Star?" Annabeth said to herself, eyes on the stars.

"The Wishing Star is the brightest one." a voice from behind Annabeth said.

"Oh, thanks." said Annabeth. Then she realized that someone else was up, and she turned to see George sitting behind her.

"George, what was that for?" Annabeth asked.

"I was only helping you." George said. Then he asked, "So, any reason why you're looking for the Wishing Star?"

"You probably know why." Annabeth told him.

"You want Mom and Dad to end up together?" George guessed.

"More than anything. If Mom and Dad don't end up together, I'll end up spending the rest of my life in that orphanage! I don't _want_ to think about it, but that's all I've been doing lately!" Annabeth almost wailed.

"And after seeing that old bag trying to take you back there, I don't wanna think about you going back there, either." said George as he gave Annabeth a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Don't remind me! I've been having nightmares about her ever since we got back here!" Annabeth said.

"So you're asking the Wishing Star to help Mom and Dad realize that they're meant to be." George said.

"That's right." said Annabeth.

"Mind if I wish with you?" George asked.

"Be my guest." Annabeth replied.

Together, they wished for Dudley and Kitty's relationship to happen.

The End

I know it was short, but I did my best. Please review, but NO flaming!


	8. Barking Tall

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode "Barking Tall". I hope you like it!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was being recorded for a video. He said, "Hey, sports fans! Check out the amazing vertical leap of Agent Dudley Puppy, hoop superstar!" He was even dribbling a basketball when he said this. Then he went over to Kitty, who was holding the video camera, and he told her to make sure she filmed this; he wanted it all over the Internet.

Then Dudley made the leap, but guess what happened? He missed the hoop and crashed into the wall. And since Dudley said he wanted it all over the Internet, Kitty put it up there, and it was a video known as "Chump Dunk".

"Do you want me to lower the net for you?" Kitty asked Dudley as he showed up with a toilet seat around his neck and his foot in a wastebasket.

But Dudley said that he could dunk, and he just pulled a hamstring. But saying that he pulled a hamstring made him want ham on a string. Did they make that?

"They do! We keep some up on our ham shelf!" the Chief said, pointing over at a shelf that had several hams on strings. And it was too high for Dudley.

"Poor Dad. He can't reach it." said Annabeth.

Dudley wished he was taller, for if he was, life would've been easier. He said that it also would've helped him win first prize on the game show "Who Has The Bald Spot?".

Now we go to Dudley's flashback of when he was on that game show. Bob Barky was the host, and he told the contestants (Dudley and a giraffe) that for a lifetime supply of pork chops, they had to tell which of the 3 panelists had the bald spot.

The giraffe was able to get a good look at the panelists (due to his really long neck), and he said, "That's crazy-easy, Bob! It's the bear!" As you guessed, he won. Then he said that he didn't eat pork chops, but the important thing was that he was tall.

The flashback was over, and Dudley was sad as sad music played. He said, "If only I were tall."

"Oh no! Is he gonna sing about his feelings again?" the Chief asked.

"Probably." said Molly.

Sure enough, Dudley began singing:

_If only I were tall, I could_  
_Hold my head up at the mall._  
_I'd go on game shows_  
_And know who's bald!_  
_If only I were tall._

The kids applauded politely, mainly because they hated seeing Dudley upset, and they wanted to cheer him up in some small way.

Just then, they heard a 'ding', and a giant potato came out of the elevator.

"Oh no! It's the diabolical Dr. Potato!" the Chief exclaimed. At that, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan Blossom, Atin, and Emily all burst out laughing.

But then it was revealed that Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were wheeling that thing into the room. Keswick said, "It's just me, Chief. I'm making potato salad for the T.U.F.F. picnic and I only had one potato. I was too lazy to go to the m-m-market, so I sprayed it with my new invention: The Grow-Faster Blaster." He said that it 'em-biggens' things. (A/N: The invention also looked like a spray-bottle full of some kind of liquid.)

At that, Dudley grabbed the device.

"Agent Puppy, _wait_!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel cried, but it was too late! Dudley sprayed himself all over. He even sprayed some into his mouth, and he said, "Mmm, it's tangy with a hint of citrus."

"Daddy, are you sure you should've sprayed yourself all over like that?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, that can't be a good idea." Max said.

But to their relief (and Dudley's unhappiness), the stuff Dudley sprayed himself with was Keswick's low-cal salad dressing.

"That's why we tried to warn him." said Lisa.

"So Dad's not gonna grow?" George asked.

"He'll grow if Dad gives him the right one." said Nate.

Keswick attached the right liquid to the sprayer this time, and Dudley sprayed a little of it on himself.

"Nothing happened." said Atin, seeing that Dudley hadn't changed.

"It doesn't work right away." Ariel said.

"Yeah. It takes a while to work." said Tyler.

Dudley was unhappy, but Kitty told him that in her eyes, he'd always be tall.

"YAY!" the kids cheered. But even though Kitty said that she said it to keep Dudley from singing again, they took it as a hint of love.

Dudley told Kitty that she was outta luck, and he started singing again:

_Being short is so depressing,_  
_Now I smell like salad dressing._

And that was all he sang.

"Poor Dudley. He really wants to be tall." said Emily.

The next day at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were drinking coffee, and the kids were drinking hot cocoa, and when they heard the elevator 'ding', they looked to see who was on it. They saw what looked like Dudley's body, only his head was missing, because his body looked bigger. The Chief thought it was the diabolical villain Dr. Half-Dog.

"I think it's Dudley. Only he's bigger." said Blossom.

"Daddy grew?!" Molly asked, eyes wide.

And it _was_ Dudley. He was tall!

"Wow! Dad's big!" said Logan, impressed.

Now he could dunk and reach the ham! He was about to dunk one of the hams, but the Chief knocked the ham out of Dudley's hand and said, "You may be tall, but I got mad hops!"

Then Birdbrain appeared on the monitor, saying that he was going to announce his latest diabolical plan, but the background he was in appeared to be a roller-coaster ride.

"Are you on a roller-coaster?" Kitty and the children asked him.

Birdbrain said that he had been on a bit of an emotional roller-coaster lately, but then he saw the background and saw what they meant. His henchmen were trying out new video effects, and he told them to put on something more foreboding. So they changed it.

"I'm afraid to look. Is it more foreboding?" Birdbrain asked. The background was more Easter-like, complete with a bunny hopping around.

"Terrifying." the Chief said, uninterested. The kids, however, couldn't help giggling.

Then Birdbrain told his plan. Since he couldn't fly, he was going to sabotage everything that could, starting with the kite store. Before signing off, Birdbrain saw the background, and he said, "Bunnies?" To his henchmen, Birdbrain shouted, "I hate ALL OF YOU!"

"Come on, Dudley. We gotta stop Birdbrain!" Kitty said.

"When we're done, can we go on his roller-coaster? I think I'm tall enough to ride it now!" Dudley said.

Later, Birdbrain, Zippy, Owl, and Bat made it to the kite store.

"Alright, everyone! Start wrecking kites!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"You!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Just the lady sheep?" Zippy asked.

Then we saw Ewe! (A/N: The last time we saw Ewe was in "Monkey Business", remember?)

"No! Everyone!" Birdbrain said. He hired a new henchman whose name couldn't possibly cause any confusion, he was a goose called "Mr. Peekma", but his name was pronounced 'peck-me'.

So Birdbrain said the guy's name, and his henchmen (except for the new guy) started pecking Birdbrain.

"No! Don't peck me! That's his name!" Birdbrain explained. Then he hired another guy who was a crocodile named "Mr. Bitma", but his name was pronounced 'bite-me'. So this guy was fired.

Now Birdbrain and his henchmen were trying to destroy the kites, but that's when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up.

"You're under arrest, Birdbrain!" Kitty said.

So Birdbrain decided it was time to leave, but the new guy was still there, and Birdbrain told him not to just stand there, but when he said the guy's name, his henchmen were pecking him again. Birdbrain told them that he was talking to the goose.

Before Birdbrain and his henchmen could get out, Dudley blocked the exit and said, "You're not going anywhere! And neither am I, 'cause my giant butt's stuck in the door." Sure enough, we got an outside view, and there was Dudley's butt, stuck in the door. His tail was even wagging.

Back at T.U.F.F., Birdbrain and his henchmen walked into a prison cell, and once they were in, Kitty closed the door, and then she and Dudley walked away, followed by the children.

"My life is a nightmare!" Birdbrain shouted. Just then, a horse was heard, and Birdbrain said, "I'm not talking to you, Night Mare!"

The horse, known as Night Mare, just made another angry sound, and flames blew from its nostrils.

Getting back to our T.U.F.F. friends, Keswick and his kids came up, and they were moving the giant potato with some kind of vehicle. Keswick said that he had good news and bad news. The good news was that they'd never run out of potato salad.

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

"There's no news bad enough to off-set that!" the Chief said.

But there was. The bad news was that Keswick couldn't stop the effects of the Grow-Faster Blaster, which meant big trouble for Dudley.

"Oh no..." Dudley and Kitty's children whimpered, getting upset.

Dudley thought he was going to turn into a potato, which meant that his 7th greatest fear had been realized!

"But we're still good with the potato salad, right?" the Chief asked.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Annabeth asked, unhappy that the Chief was thinking about potato salad when her future adoptive father was in trouble.

Then Dudley screamed, and he started to grow even more. Upon seeing this, Atin quickly got the kids out of T.U.F.F. with Chaos Control. When Dudley finished growing, he said that he couldn't bear to look. Was he a potato?

Unfortunately, Keswick had dropped the Grow-Faster Blaster, and it landed near Birdbrain. The evil booby picked it up, took off the spray-part, and poured the stuff on himself. And after that, he got away.

The Chief told Keswick to get in his lab and make an antidote for Dudley. So he did.

After Keswick left, a rumbling was heard, and felt, and Kitty wondered if they were having an earthquake. But it was Dudley's stomach. He felt that he had too much ham on a string.

In Keswick's lab, Keswick said that in order to turn Dudley back into his normal size, he needed to reverse-engineer the formula.

Keswick turned on some burner, and then Dudley farted, and his fart destroyed T.U.F.F.

"Ahh, that's better! I mean, gross, Kitty!" Dudley said.

Then the Chief said that his horoscope said this would happen.

Kitty and Keswick read the Chief's horoscope, and it said, "A giant dog fart will destroy everything you've worked for. You will soar to new heights."

"I don't get it." Dudley said, referring to the last part. Then he started growing again, and he said, "Oh, now I get it!" But then Dudley had an itch, and he started scratching it the way a dog would (with his hind leg), and his leg kept hitting a nearby building, which eventually knocked the building over, and that caused more to fall over like dominoes.

That's when Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids showed up in the T.U.F.F. Copter, and Kitty told Dudley to stop scratching. The Chief said that they were gonna have to send Dudley where he couldn't do any more damage. At first, he suggested sending him to the china shop on Main, but Keswick whispered something to the Chief, so Dudley was instead sent to Petropolis Canyon.

"I'll be lonely, and none of the souvenir t-shirts will fit me!" Dudley complained.

"Don't worry, Dudley! You won't be there long. We'll figure out some way to get you back to normal." Kitty promised.

Then Dudley was saying what he wouldn't need, and he was dropping a lot of big things, like his T.U.F.F. Keys, his blaster, a bowling ball, and some barbells.

As he left the city (destroying more of it in the process), he started to sing again. He sang:

_I was wrong about being tall._  
_I hurt my friends _(spoken: whoops!)  
_I crushed the Mall._

"I'm gonna miss him." the Chief said when Dudley was out of sight.

"Not as much as they do." Emily said, motioning towards George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth, and Logan, who looked really sad.

Then they heard giant footsteps, and the Chief thought Dudley was coming back!

"Blast him!" the Chief yelled.

"Don't blast Daddy!" Summer begged through her tears.

But then they saw it was Birdbrain.

"That's not Agent Puppy; that's Birdbrain!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Summer, did ya hear that?! That's Birdbrain!" Lisa said.

"Okay, they can blast him, but not Daddy!" Summer replied.

Then Birdbrain let out a screech, but that's 'cause he had a lozenge stuck in his throat. He still couldn't fly, but now that he was huge, it would be easier for him to destroy everything that could.

"We gotta get outta here!" Molly screamed.

"Atin, help!" the kids screamed.

"Okay!" said Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get himself and the other children to safety.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain climbed a building, and some planes circled him. He smacked one of the planes away (and the other followed it), pecked a hole through a blimp, and swatted the T.U.F.F. Copter out of the air.

After the Copter crashed, Kitty said that there was only one person big enough to stop Birdbrain.

Over in Petropolis Canyon, Dudley was happy that the kids were here to keep him company (that's where they wound up), but being tall wrecked everything!

"I'm so sad I don't even feel like singing." Dudley told them. Then he said, "Well, maybe a little." Some sad music started playing, and a spotlight appeared on Dudley, but before he could sing, he heard Kitty's voice shout, "NO! DON'T SING!"

"Mom?!" George asked.

Sure enough, Kitty drove over on a motorcycle, and Dudley couldn't believe Kitty drove all the way out there just to tell him not to sing.

"We need your help. Birdbrain 'em-biggened' himself with the Grow-Faster Blaster, and now the only thing big enough to defeat him is you! Or the potato, but Keswick's saving that for the picnic, so it's on you!" Kitty explained.

"I'll just end up destroying the city!" Dudley told her. But Kitty told him that he already did. Petropolis was an uninhabitable pile of rubble that would take 50 years to re-build.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Dudley said. (A/N: What?!) Still, Dudley was ready and willing to go back to Petropolis to fight Birdbrain.

Back in Petropolis, Birdbrain was swatting more planes away from him, and he said that nothing was in the sky because he swatted everything down, and no one could stop him!

"I can, because I'm taller than you!" Dudley said to Birdbrain, and he really did look taller than Birdbrain!

"No, you're not! You're standing on the curb!" Birdbrain said. And that was true. Then Birdbrain punched Dudley (but Atin quickly got the kids back to safety before that happened) into a building.

While Dudley was dazed, Birdbrain grabbed a ship out of the water and threw it at Dudley with force, and Dudley caught the ship, but he was sent flying towards the Petropolis-News building. Dudley took the globe off the top of the building and threw it at Birdbrain. Before it could hit Birdbrain, the Chief jumped up and knocked the globe out of the way, sending it into another building.

"CHIEF, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" the kids shouted from where they were.

"Mad hops! Sorry, I realize that was a little counter-productive." the Chief said.

Then Kitty drove up and told Dudley to go for his blaster, which was at the corner of 1st and Elm. Dudley got his weapon, but Birdbrain picked up Kitty and said, "Drop it, Agent Puppy! If I go down, she goes with me!"

"No! Not Mom!" Logan yelled.

"I wasn't planning on shooting _you_, Birdbrain!" Dudley said, and he shot the donut off the top of the donut shop. The donut fell on Birdbrain, which caused him to let go of Kitty. Kitty was falling, but luckily, Dudley saved her!

"Thanks, Dudley!" Kitty said, very happy. But Dudley put her on top of a crumbling building to 'keep her safe'.

"Oh no!" Blossom said. The building collapsed, but Atin came to Kitty's rescue while Dudley told Birdbrain, "Looks like you're gonna get to fly after all."

Dudley went to some electrical lines, and with their help, he launched himself at Birdbrain with his fist out, and he punched Birdbrain all the way to Petropolis Canyon.

Then Dudley showed up with Kitty and the children, and Dudley told Birdbrain that he was under arrest, but all he had to do was find a jail big enough to hold him.

"You won't have to worry about that, Agent Puppy." Keswick said. He showed him that the potato was back to normal. Apparently, the effects of the Grow-Faster Blaster were only temporary.

"Which means that Dudley and Birdbrain should shrink down to their normal sizes any minute now!" Tyler realized.

"Oh, thank goodness." the kids said. They lowered themselves to the ground as Dudley and Birdbrain began shrinking. Once they were back to normal, Birdbrain allowed Dudley to cuff him.

"Thanks to you, the pile of rubble that was once Petropolis is now safe!" the Chief said to Dudley.

"Thanks, Chief. I think I feel a song coming on." Dudley said as a spotlight appeared on him, and the music started to play.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Chief said, and he picked up the potato and stuffed it in Dudley's mouth before he could get the first note out.

"Mad hops!" the Chief said.

The End

Well, that was a big episode! Anyway, stay tuned for "Bad Eggs", and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	9. Bad Eggs

(A/N: Now it's time for the next episode, which is "Bad Eggs". This one should be interesting! Here goes...)

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Petropolis. An ambulance drove up to the hospital, and the driver got out. It was too dark to tell who it was, but whoever it was laughed to himself as he went to the maternity ward. Once inside, he was nabbing the eggs that the sleeping expectant parents were incubating. (A/N: We could also hear his voice, and it sounded like Birdbrain.) The eggs were put into a box and taken away.

The following day, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the hospital, and the doctor in the room told Dudley (who was lying on a hospital bed, "I can see why you're congested." The doctor put on a glove and reached into Dudley's nose. He pulled out a golf ball and dropped it onto the tray Kitty was holding. More objects followed, like a stapler and a blaster.

"I have no idea how Dad got those things in his nose." George said.

"And I don't think I want to know how." said Annabeth.

Kitty asked Dudley why he would shove all those things up his nose. Dudley said that he didn't have pockets, and he loved coming to the hospital because the food was awesome. He grabbed something off of a tray on the table beside the bed, and he put it in his mouth.

"That was a surgical sponge." the doctor said.

"Really? Tasted like pie." Dudley replied. At this, the kids gagged and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Dudley's nose was clear, and the doctor asked if there was anything he could treat him for. Well, Dudley said that the doctor could treat him to ice cream. Also, Dudley was constantly plagued by an angry little voice in his head that was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I'm sure that's just your imagination." Kitty said.

"Get me outta here, you moron!" the voice said, and it sounded like the Chief's voice.

"Angry voice, WE TALKED ABOUT NAME-CALLING!" Dudley yelled at the voice.

The doctor adjusted his glove and reached into Dudley's nose again. This time, he pulled out the Chief (A/N: So it was the Chief!) and dropped him on the tray.

"Chief!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh, sweet air! I've been stuck up there for two weeks!" the Chief said.

"Poor Chief." said Logan.

"You've been in my nose? Keswick told us you retired!" Dudley said.

It turned out that the Chief was walking past Dudley while he was snoring, and got sucked into his head with only Kitty's phone to keep him company. Then he told Kitty that her mother called, and boy, was she a piece of work.

"Dudley, why was my phone in your nose?" Kitty asked, not sounding too happy. Kitty asked Dudley to hold it for her, and he had no pockets. Kitty then decided that next time she needed someone to hold her phone, she'd ask the kids to do it.

Then screams were heard, and Dudley, Kitty, and the children (who just got back) raced towards the sound.

The screams were coming from the maternity ward, and all the parents were going crazy. One mother said that someone stole their eggs.

"We'll figure out who did this." Dudley said. Then he asked, "Does anyone know who did this?"

"Dudley, everyone was panicking when we got here, so I don't think they know." said Blossom. And sure enough, all the parents shrugged.

"Well, you were right." Emily said.

Dudley then said that they did everything they could, so he told Kitty and the children, "Let's go eat some more sponges."

"Let's not and say we did." Atin said, referring to the sponges.

Kitty said that they needed to figure out who the twisted weirdo was who was stealing the eggs.

Meanwhile, at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain had the eggs in his twisted evil incubator.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Right there, in front of you. It's so big I had to move the sofa into the hallway." Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

Birdbrain said that he moved it by himself because his henchmen (right now it was just Zippy, Owl, Bat, and Duck) were all on a break. He said that they needed to take seperate breaks, and someone kept eating his lunch.

"Fortunately, I will soon have enough eggs to hatch an army of evil henchmen to replace you!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"ALL OF YOU! Including the new guy, Fly." Birdbrain said. But when he said 'Fly', his henchmen started flying. He told them not to fly; he was talking to the fly. Birdbrain wasn't even sure if Fly was an actual henchman, for he showed up one day when Birdbrain left some macaroni salad on the counter. Then Birdbrain asked Fly if he even filled out the paperwork, but Fly flew away.

Getting back to his plan, Birdbrain said that once he exposed the eggs to his evil incubator light, the evil centers of their brains would take over, and together, they would rule Petropolis! He pressed a button, and a needle started to move from a happy face to a frowny face, but then it stopped and went back to the happy face.

"Zippy, why isn't this working?!" Birdbrain asked. Zippy said that it was nighttime, and an eco-friendly solar-powered light. It wouldn't come on until the sun rose. Didn't Birdbrain want to save the planet? No, Birdbrain wanted to destroy it. It was clearly laid out in their misson statement. Oh well, until the sun came up, they may as well get more eggs.

Back at the T.U.F.F. building, there was a big sign on top of the building that said "Keswick Presents", so now the building read "Keswick Presents T.U.F.F.". Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the kids were in the building, and in the room they were in, there were famous paintings and sculptures, but they were all done up with Keswick.

"What is going on around here? Who changed the name of T.U.F.F. to 'Keswick Presents T.U.F.F.'?" the Chief asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kitty wanted to know.

"After I heard myself say it, it was pretty clear." the Chief said.

"Keswick did it." the kids said in unison.

On the door to the Chief's office, it read, "Keswick Presents Chief Keswick's Office". Then Keswick came out on the Chief's monitor system, and Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel unhappily followed.

"Keswick, someone's been stealing eggs from the hospital!" Dudley said.

"Shh. You can't discuss official T.U.F.F. business in front of a civilian." Keswick said.

"Who are you calling a civilian?! I'm the Chief!" the Chief said.

"Chief! You're back!" Lisa happily exclaimed.

"Now maybe you can make Dad behave himself." said Tyler.

However, Keswick said that he deactivated the Chief's security clearance when he thought he retired.

The Chief said that that was ridiculous, and he was going to his office. But as he hopped over there, an alarm went off, and a laser was pointed at the Chief as a voice said, "Unauthorized security breach!" Then the Chief was zapped.

"Chief!" Keswick's children cried.

"Yup, it's gonna take some time to get your clearance back. In the m-m-meantime, I'm happy to go on acting as Chief." Keswick said.

"Dad, the Chief's back, so snap out of it!" Nate said.

"Yeah, like RIGHT NOW!" Ariel added.

Then Kitty wondered what they were going to do about the egg-napper. Dudley didn't know about her, but he was going to chow down on a giant hospital donut. As he spoke, he pulled a giant, dirty toilet seat out of his nose. Before he could take a big bite, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel ran to the bathroom to hurl their guts.

Keswick said that he had a plan to deal with the egg-napper, but he couldn't tell them in front of the 'civilian'. So Kitty asked the Chief if he would go stand in the corner and cover his ears. So the Chief hopped over to a corner, but guess what happened when he got there? That voice from earlier said, "Unauthorized corner breach!" And the poor Chief ended up getting zapped again!

"Why do we even have this?!" the Chief exclaimed.

The kids returned, and Keswick told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to go undercover at the hospital. Dudley would be a doctor, and Kitty would be a nurse. And now Dudley and Kitty were wearing the uniforms, and when the boys saw Kitty, they said, "Helloooooooo, Nurse!"

"Why can't I be the doctor?! He just ate a toilet seat!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We didn't need to hear that..." said Molly, feeling sick again. Max just rubbed Molly's back, trying to calm her.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were at the hospital, looking around. Then they happened upon a small group of doctors, and Dudley said to them, "What's up, my fellow doctors?"

"Maybe you should've said, 'Eh, what's up, doc?'." Max suggested, and the rest of the kids smiled. (A/N: I think we know who Max was referring to.)

"I, too, am a doctor, named Dr. Itooamadoctor. It's French, like these delicious hospital fries." Dudley said, and the 'fries' turned out to be a jar of tongue depressors.

The doctors all walked away while another doctor walked by with an unconscious person lying on a gurney. Dudley asked the unconscious person if he'd stolen any eggs lately.

"He didn't do it; he's unconscious." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah. There's no way he did it." Atin agreed.

"Who's the doctor here?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Neither one of us." Kitty told him.

Then screams were heard, and Kitty knew that more eggs were in trouble.

When the group reached the maternity ward, they found that all the parents were going crazy, just like last time. Then Dudley spotted Snaptrap in the room.

"Snaptrap?!" the kids exclaimed.

Dudley tackled the rat and said, "You're under arrest for egg-napping!"

"Egg-napping? I was just here to get some of this delicious hospital pie." Snaptrap said, holding a surgical sponge.

"If you like the pie, you should try the donuts!" Dudley said, holding out a toilet seat. Kitty swatted the seat out of Dudley's hand, and it landed on the floor. Snaptrap said that he wasn't eating that now; it was dirty.

Kitty then told Dudley that Snaptrap wasn't the culprit, but something told her the egg-napper was gonna strike again. Then Dudley said that he had an idea for some new disguises that might be able to fool the bad guys.

Now Dudley was dressed as a female chicken, and he was sitting on a giant egg in a nest. Kitty asked why she was the one in the egg. Dudley said that she didn't have an awesome lady-bird costume up her nose.

"You're sitting on the air hole." Kitty said.

"STOP TALKING! You're not even born yet!" Dudley yelled.

(A/N: In case you're wondering where the kids are, they're in the room, but Annabeth made them invisible.)

Back at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain put more stolen eggs in the incubator. Once again, the needle started to move, then stopped. Where was the evil?

"Because it's cloudy, Boss. Next time you hatch an evil plan, you might wanna check the forecast." Zippy said.

Just then, one of the eggs hatched, and a baby alligator or crocodile peeked out. Birdbrain was mad because the eco-light was causing the eggs to hatch with the babies not being evil. Actually, this one was kinda cute, and when Birdbrain cootchie-cooed it, the baby let out a cry and bit Birdbrain's beak! So now Birdbrain needed to go back to the hospital for a replacement egg and a tetanus shot. Then the part of his beak that got bit was hanging by a thread, so he also needed stitches.

Getting back to our T.U.F.F. pals, Dudley was still sitting on the egg, and a nurse walked by with a steak, and Dudley said, "Kitty! I have awesome news!"

"Did the bad guy show up?" Kitty asked.

"Even better! It's Salisbury Steak Day!" Dudley exclaimed. He jumped off the egg and followed the nurse, while saying in a high-pitched female voice, "Oh, nurse! Can I have some extra Salisbury Steak? After all, I'm eating for two now."

At that moment, Birdbrain, Zippy, Owl, and Bat snuck into the room that Dudley exited, and then they came out (with the egg Kitty was in) as the nurse handed the steak to Dudley. But then Birdbrain dropped the egg, and we could see that in it, Kitty was wearing a pink baby bonnet, a pink shirt, and a diaper, all the while saying "OW!" while the egg rolled downstairs. Kitty then pulled out her phone and called Dudley.

"Hello?" Dudley said, answering the phone in the female voice. Kitty told Dudley that she'd been egg-napped and she thought it was Birdbrain. He had to hurry, 'cause Kitty was locked in the egg. Dudley promised that he'd be there as fast as he could. He gobbled up the steak, and then he ripped off the costume, and then he nabbed an old turtle's motorized scooter. But it wasn't going very fast.

The kids, meanwhile, had seen Birdbrain take the egg Kitty was in, and so Atin used Chaos Control to get them to Birdbrain's lair.

At Birdbrain's lair, the Evil Gauge was at 60%, due to the sun starting to come out. Birdbrain was thrilled about hatching his evil army, but suddenly, he heard Dudley's voice, and it sounded like Dudley was trying to break the door down, but he couldn't.

We go outside, and we can see Dudley ramming into the door with that motorized scooter, but it's not opening the door.

"Can you open the door? I can't go fast enough to bust it down!" Dudley called.

"So get off of that thing and open the door yourself!" Annabeth shouted.

"Who said that?" Birdbrain asked, noticeably startled.

"We did!" the kids shouted as they became visible again and got into attack position.

But then Birdbrain noticed that the power was increasing.

"Oh no!" the kids moaned.

"Hurry, Dudley! I don't wanna be evil! Plus, my leg is asleep!" Kitty called.

Then Dudley finally got the doors open, but then he kept veering off to the side.

"Dad, would you get off of that stupid thing?!" Logan begged. He didn't get off it, but he did get in.

But the Evil Gauge was at 99%! In mere seconds, Birdbrain's evil incubator beam would be fully charged, and an army of evil babies would rise to defend him!

"Not if these balloons rise first, he said cleverly!" Dudley said, and he released the balloons that were tied to the motorized scooter. The balloons rose and covered the sun, causing the needle on the Evil Gauge to go all the way back to the happy face.

Birdbrain was going to blast Dudley now, but his blaster didn't work. It was wind-powered. Then Dudley threw Birdbrain at the giant egg. It cracked, and Kitty popped out with an angry look on her face.

"You're going down, Birdbrain!" Kitty said, blaster aimed at Birdbrain. Suddenly, her legs wobbled, and she remembered that her leg was asleep, and she fell over. Then her blaster fired a net, and it caught Birdbrain's henchmen while Dudley cuffed Birdbrain.

Birdbrain said that he would have his revenge, but first, he needed to go to the hospital. Dudley told Birdbrain to stay away from the Salisbury Steak, 'cause it tasted like a toilet seat.

"You've got to be kidding." George said. Then Dudley and Kitty were riding the motorized scooter, with all the eggs in the front basket and Birdbrain and his henchmen in the back basket. Again, they were moving slower than molasses, so Kitty suggested they walk. Unfortunately, her leg was still asleep.

"I know what to do!" said Atin, and he used Chaos Control.

Later that night, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., where Kitty told the Chief and Keswick that they arrested the bad guys and returned the eggs to their moms. Dudley said that as a reward, the hospital gave him a lifetime supply of creamed corn.

However, the stuff was really fungal-cream, but Dudley asked why he tasted corn.

"Excuse us!" said the children, and they ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

"You've done T.U.F.F. proud." the Chief said to Dudley and Kitty.

"Sadly, that means nothing coming from you, Herbert, since you're still not the Chief." Keswick said.

But the Chief was Chief again; he got his clearance back. He threw his badge at Keswick, knocking him off the monitor system. Then the Chief got back onto his monitor system.

"Uh-oh..." Keswick said, realizing what was going to happen.

At this moment, the kids came back, and when they saw what was going to happen, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel grinned.

"It's about time the Chief knocked Dad off his high horse!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, Dad was pretty annoying as the Chief. Maybe he'll be nice again after this." Tyler said.

We can only hope..." said Nate as Ariel started singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" to herself.

Keswick ran to something, but then an alarm went off, and Keswick got zapped.

Then the screen went black, and Snaptrap popped, arms laden with a lot of surgical sponges, saying, "I did it! I got the pie! Start the car, Larry!"

The End

Oh boy, that was fun! Stay tuned for the next episodes or quickie, and please review, but NO flaming!


	10. Grandpa Keswick

(A/N: Okay, here's a quickie requested by **Agent Tuckerson Kezwick**. I hope it's good!)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. Since the bad guys had been stopped the day before, the T.U.F.F. agents got a well-deserved day off today. And we're supposed to be checking up on Keswick and his future kids, so let's head on over to his place and see what's going on!

At Keswick's house, the kids are all in the room where Keswick's computer is, and they were using it to play "Disney's Magic Artist" (A/N: An art game I have for the computer, and it's a lot of fun to play!). Keswick was watching them, and he was happy to see that they were enjoying themselves. That was when he remembered that his dad didn't know about the kids! He decided that now was as good a time as any to let him know, so he quickly called up his dad and told him.

"Say what?" Keswick's dad said when Keswick mentioned the children.

"I said, 'you're not going to b-b-believe me, but my kids from the f-f-future are here'. If you wish to see them, then c-c-come on over." Keswick said.

"Whoa! I got grandkids?! I'll be right over!" Keswick's dad said.

"See ya, then!" Keswick said. Then they hung up.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Keswick said, and he went over and opened the door. And his dad was there.

"Hi, son." Keswick's dad said as he entered the house.

"Dad." Keswick said.

"So, where are my grandkids?" Keswick's dad asked.

"Hold on. KIDS!" Keswick yelled.

"Yes, Daddy?" the kids asked, peeking into the living room, where Keswick and his dad were.

"Get over here and say hello to your future grandpa." Keswick told them.

"Yay! Grandpa!" the kids cheered as they ran to Keswick's dad and hugged him.

Now Keswick's dad was seeing the kids, and he was happy to see that there were four of them.

"You mean to tell me you have four kids in the future?" Keswick's dad asked his son.

"Well, yes." Keswick replied.

"So, Grandpa, don't you wanna know our names?" one of the kids asked.

"Oh yeah." said Keswick's dad.

"I'm Lisa." said the oldest girl.

"And I'm Tyler." said the boy that looked to be the same age as Lisa.

"We're twins." Lisa and Tyler said together.

"So I see." Keswick's dad said, smiling.

"I'm Nate." said the younger boy.

"And I'm Ariel." the youngest child, a girl, said, looking shy.

"Wow. You all have good names." Keswick's dad said.

"Thanks." the kids smiled.

After a moment of silence, Nate looked as though he remembered something, and he said, "Uhh, guys, what about the game?"

"Game? What game?" Keswick's dad asked.

"We were playing a game on Daddy's computer before you got here." Ariel explained.

"Yeah! And it's really fun, too! Wanna see?" Tyler asked.

"I suppose I could." Keswick's dad said, and he and Keswick watched the kids play the game.

Later that day, Keswick's dad realized that it was getting late, and he should be heading home.

"It was nice seeing you, Grandpa." the kids said as they hugged him good-bye.

"And I enjoyed meeting all of you. It's great to know that my son has some amazing kids in the future." Keswick's dad said, and Keswick looked pleased when he heard that.

"Well, I'll s-s-see you around." Keswick said to his dad.

"Later." Keswick's dad said. Then Keswick and the kids waved until Keswick's dad's car was out of sight.

The End

Okay, I did my best to make this quickie good. Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	11. Annabeth's Rough Night

(A/N: Okay, here is a quickie reqested by **edger230**. I hope it's good!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Most of the citizens were in bed right now. But we're supposed to be at Kitty's apartment right now. Let's go!

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty's asleep, and so are the kids. However, I can't help noticing that all but one of the kids seem alright. The troubled child is Annabeth. She's been having nightmares more often than not, and tonight, it's worse than ever.

"No... no...!" Annabeth said in her sleep, all the while tossing and turning.

_In Annabeth's dream_...

Annabeth was in the orphanage she wound up in after the death of her parents. She saw them standing outside the building, and she ran for the exit as fast as she could. But just as she got there, the mean ol' bag that ran the orphanage blocked her exit!

"No! Get out of my way!" Annabeth yelled, trying to get past the ol' bag. But the bag was quick, making sure Annabeth couldn't escape.

Eventually, Annabeth stomped the ol' bag's toe, and while the bag was hopping up and down on one foot, obviously in a lot of pain, Annabeth got out.

Now that she was out, she ran to her parents, but just before she could hug them, they disappeared.

"No!" Annabeth cried. It started to rain then, and Annabeth sank to her knees, sobbing brokenheartedly.

"Why did you have to go?" Annabeth wept, missing her parents more than ever.

"You'd best forget about them. They'll never come back, so you might as well get used to the idea!" a voice said from behind Annabeth. Startled, Annabeth turned around, and she let out a scream! There was the ol' bag, looking like a wicked old witch!

"No..." Annabeth gasped, starting to back away from the witch. But when the witch began to approach her, Annabeth began to run for it, but the witch mounted her broom and started to follow Annabeth.

"No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Annabeth screamed, more terrified than she'd ever been in her young life.

_Back to reality_...

Kitty awoke with a start when she heard one of the kids screaming and crying. She quickly got out of bed, and ran to the room where the children slept.

When she got there, she noticed that Annabeth was thrashing about in her sleep, calling for help.

"Annabeth, sweetie, wake up!" Kitty said as she gently shook Annabeth by the shoulder.

Annabeth awoke, breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay." Kitty said, noticing that Annabeth was really upset.

"M-Mom?" Annabeth asked, looking around fearfully.

"I'm right here." Kitty told her.

Annabeth looked in the direction the voice came from, and she saw Kitty's eyes glowing in the dark.

"Mom..." Annabeth said, relief in her voice as she clung to Kitty.

"It's alright, honey. Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." Kitty said as she carried Annabeth back to her room.

As soon as they got there, Annabeth said, "Oh Mom, it was awful! Well, it wasn't so bad at first, because I saw my parents again, but then that mean ol' bag appeared and tried to keep me from seeing them. I eventually got past her, but before I reached my parents, they disappeared! And then the ol' bag appeared, only this time, she looked like a wicked old witch, and she chased me! But you woke me up right before she could get me!" Then Annabeth burst into tears again.

Kitty hugged Annabeth close to her and tried to soothe her.

"It's all right, Annabeth. You're okay now. The witch is gone, and as long as Dudley and I are here, she'll never get you back." Kitty said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Kitty with tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"Cross my heart." Kitty promised.

"Thanks, Mom." said Annabeth, hugging Kitty.

"Anytime, sweetie. I love you." Kitty said as she fell back to sleep. Annabeth cuddled close to her future adoptive mother, feeling safe and warm and much better as she whispered, "I love you too, Mom."

Annabeth didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

The End

All right, I hope I made this good. Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	12. Carbon Copies

(A/N: Okay, here we are with "Carbon Copies". Let's see how this episode plays out with the kids.)

It was daytime in the mountains, and a pig was yodeling, but then he got hit by a snowball. The snowball was thrown by a bald eagle wearing glasses and a suit (and his tie looked like the U.S. flag). Then somebody tried to throw a snowball at the eagle, but the snowball missed him. The eagle turned around and threw a snowball at whoever tried to hit him.

It turns out that the somebody was Dudley Puppy.

"Thanks for having a snowball fight with me Mr. President of the United States." Dudley said as he dodged the snowballs the President threw at him. But then Dudley actually got hit with a snowball.

"You're welcome, Dudley. And since we're best friends now, you can call me Mr. United States." the President said as he walked over to Dudley.

Suddenly, a crane on skis came down the hill Dudley and the President were near, and the President was covered in snow. The crane was the famous movie star Michael Crane. And surprisingly, he was also a friend of Dudley's.

"I have so many famous _bird_ friends!" Dudley said.

Just then, Keswick was heard telling Dudley to get out of the Simulation Station. Dudley didn't want to, because the Simulation Station was his coolest invention ever. Whatever Dudley imagined in there became real!

"Agent Puppy, I created the Simulation Station to t-t-train agents for dangerous, real-life situations. Not so you could goof off with a has-been actor and a lame duck P-P-President." Keswick said.

"He's not a duck, he's an eagle. Besides, Kitty said it was okay." Dudley said, motioning to Kitty, who was standing beside him.

"I did. I think everything Dudley does is okay, if not amazing." Kitty said with a giggle as she rubbed Dudley's head.

As much as I'd like to say that that really was Kitty, it wasn't. It was really what Dudley called "agreeable Kitty", and she was way better.

"What?!" George, Molly, Summer, and Logan asked in shock, standing next to their future mother, the _real_ Kitty, who looked mad.

"Better, Dudley? How is she better?" Kitty asked.

"She's not. You're our mom, and she isn't." George said to Kitty, and he gave her a hug.

Dudley said that "agreeable Kitty" didn't scare him like Kitty just did, plus, her head was a gumball machine. Yes, a gumball machine, for when Dudley yanked the fake Kitty's tail, a gumball came out of her ear, and Keswick caught the gumball and started chewing it.

"Oh, she is better!" Keswick said.

"How can you say that?!" Logan asked, sadness evident in his voice. Molly pulled Logan into a hug, trying to comfort him. Kitty pressed a button, and the mountain scenery disappeared, as well as Michael Crane, the President, and "agreeable Kitty".

Dudley was sad, but he then decided that it was no biggie, for he'd just come back when the others weren't looking.

"You will not, Agent Puppy! You can't just go in there whenever you want and create things willy-nilly." the Chief said.

Dudley wondered how the Chief knew about Willy-Nilly. Dudley then whispered to Kitty and the kids that he made up Willy-Nilly. Willy-Nilly was a whale who shot vanilla cookies out of his blowhole. Thinking about that made Dudley say, "Mmm, cookies."

Keswick pointed out that this was serious. The simulations were real carbon-based life-forms, and if any of them accidentally got out, they could create chaos in the real world! Dudley wanted to know how Keswick knew, Keswick knew this because all his inventions have some kind of dangerous, unpredictable component.

"Until he met Mom." Lisa said.

"Yup. Mom fixed that problem." said Tyler.

"'Cause Mom's smart." Nate said.

"Really smart." Ariel finished.

That was when the Chief told everyone to get back to work. So they went to do that, but they suddenly heard a loud explosion from the cafeteria!

"What was that?!" Annabeth asked.

"That was my lunch! I can't even make baked z-z-ziti without it exploding!" Keswick said.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Blossom as everyone ran to the cafeteria. Well, almost everyone, because Dudley snuck back to the Simulation Station. But just as the door to the Simulation Station opened (showing the snowy scenery Dudley had been in at the start of the episode), the Chief yelled for Dudley to get into the cafeteria to help put out Keswick's ziti.

So Dudley went to the cafeteria, but since the door to the Simulation Station was still open, the President, Michael Crane and "agreeable Kitty" peeked out, and then they escaped.

Later, Dudley was sitting at a cubicle, playing paddle-ball and breaking everything there. He was upset about having to sit working in his cubicle when there was a super-fun fake world he could be playing in.

However, Kitty came up and said that he wasn't working, and he was sitting in her cubicle (made sense, for there was a picture of Eric there).

"Sometimes, you can be a real stick in the mud." Dudley said about Kitty.

"Dad, don't say that about Mom." Max said.

"I agree." Kitty's voice suddenly said from behind Dudley and the children. The kids turned to see Kitty, who suddenly yanked her tail and made a gumball come out of her ear.

"No..." said Emily, realizing what this meant.

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said, and he popped the gumball into his mouth. But then he realized that something was wrong here.

"You got that right! That's not Mommy!" Summer said, pointing at "agreeable Kitty".

"I got Keswick's coffee cup!" Dudley said, holding a coffee cup that said "World's Sexiest Mathematician".

"You're right! Because you're always right, and amazing!" the fake Kitty said.

Dudley now realized that this Kitty was "agreeable Kitty".

"I agree." the fake Kitty said.

Then the real Kitty showed up and told Dudley that he forgot to close the door to the Simulation Station.

"I'll put her back; nothing bad is gonna happen!" Dudley said as he grabbed "agreeable Kitty" and went to put her back in the Simulation Station.

When Dudley got to the Simulation Station, Keswick was coming out (the winter scenery gone), and he said that something really bad had happened. His coffee cup was missing! Then his watch started beeping, and so Keswick said that he was also getting intel that the simulated Michael Crane had kidnapped the actor who played the villain in his last movie.

"How do you know it's not the real Michael Crane?" Dudley asked. Keswick knew that the real Michael Crane was vacationing in the south of France. Not that he used government satellites to stalk his favorite celebrities. If Keswick didn't work for the good guys, nothing he did would be legal.

"Agent Puppy, I'm only gonna ask you this once: did you take Keswick's coffee cup?" the Chief asked Dudley.

Keswick whispered something to the Chief, and the Chief said, "He did _what_?! That's way worse!" So the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go get the simulated Michael Crane and bring him back to T.U.F.F. Keswick and his kids had to put "agreeable Kitty" back in the Simulation Station. The twins wanted to, but Keswick was trying to get a cherry gumball from the fake Kitty. Then "agreeable Kitty" blew up, meaning that the gumballs were all backed up.

Over in Hollywood, the simulated Michael Crane asked the 'Cracked Crab' (who was a crab that was tied up) where the bomb was.

"Michael, Michael, it's me, Jude Claw. The 'Cracked Crab' is just a character I played in your movie." the crab said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids appeared, and the simulated Michael Crane told Dudley that he was trying to get that scoundrel (Jude Claw) to tell him where he hid the bomb.

"We found the bomb. It's back at T.U.F.F." Kitty told him. But Dudley thought there really was a bomb at T.U.F.F., and he was freaked out. But then Kitty whispered something to Dudley, so he said that they must race back to T.U.F.F. to stop the bomb that was there at T.U.F.F. He leaned towards Kitty and whispered loudly, "I'm acting."

Then Dudley, Kitty, the kids, and the simulated Michael Crane left, but Jude Claw was still tied up. He asked, "What about me?"

"Can I get your autograph?" Dudley asked, coming back.

"I'm tied up." Jude Claw said.

"I'll come back when you're not as busy." Dudley said, leaving again.

While they were driving back to T.U.F.F., Kitty whispered to Dudley that they had to get the simulated Michael Crane back to the Simulation Station before anything else went wrong.

"What else could go wrong?" Dudley asked.

When Dudley said this, they drove past a barber shop called "Pop's Mop Top Tots", and the simulated President was in there.

"Hello. I'm the President, and I'd like a haircut." the simulated President said to Pop, who was busy cutting a raccoon child's hair.

"This shop is for kids. Besides, I can't cut your hair; you're a _bald_ eagle." Pop said. Well, the simulated President didn't take too kindly to that, because he told Pop that he made a powerful enemy today, and he (the fake President) was taking a lollipop. But the lollipops were for customers.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley opened the door to the Simulation Station and told the simulated Michael Crane that the bomb was in there (and the winter scenery was on in there). So the simulated Michael Crane ran in, and the door closed.

Then Dudley told Kitty that she could relax now. Finally, and once and for all, everything was totally fine.

Not so! An alarm was going off, and the simulated President appeared on a monitor, saying that he was going to launch a missile-strike against "Pop's Mop Top Tots" because Pop wouldn't give him a haircut.

"Oh, puh-_leeze_!" the kids facepalmed, finding the simulated President to be beyond stupid.

Then it showed the White House ready to launch a whole lot of missiles.

"Like I said, everything's fine." Dudley said. But then he said, "WAIT! What does 'fine' mean? I think I'm using it wrong."

"You are." said Atin.

Keswick came up and said that it must've been the simulated President because the real President was water-skiing in the south of France with the real Michael Crane. And the monitor showed just that.

Dudley then said that the simulated President was his friend, and he could reason with him.

"So do it." said Max.

"And do it now!" Logan said.

Dudley told the simulated President not to blow up "Pop's Mop Top Tots", for it was his favorite whimsically-themed barber shop.

The simulated President said that sometimes, being President meant making hard decisions, like vaporizing an entire city over a haircut. And if he didn't get a trim in two hours, "Pop's Mop Top Tots" was toast.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you and the kids go convince Pop to give the fake President a haircut!" the Chief said.

"With the fate of Petropolis on the line, there's no way Pop will say no." Kitty said.

"No." Pop said, giving a child (not one of the future kids) a haircut.

"What do you mean 'no'? I haven't even said anything!" Kitty said. So Pop wanted to know what the question was.

"Can I sit in the pirate-ship chair?" Dudley asked. But Kitty told Pop that they needed him to give the (fake) President a haircut. Pop said, "No!"

"To the pirate-ship chair or the haircut?" Dudley asked. Pop said 'no' to the haircut, so Dudley went to the pirate-ship chair while Pop started cutting another child's hair.

"Please, Mr. Pop, the future of Petropolis depends on this haircut." Kitty told Pop.

Pop said he could squeeze the (fake) President in if they could convince Mrs. Shaftley to bump the triplets' (not George, Molly, or Summer, just so ya know) appointment.

But Mrs. Shaftley couldn't do it, 'cause her kids had school pictures the following day. Her boys had long hair, and it covered their eyes.

"But they'll be vaporized by tomorrow!" Kitty said.

Mrs. Shaftley said that she wasn't going to live the whole year with wallet-sized pictures of her boys looking like hippies.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked Dudley, who was enjoying a lollipop. Dudley said that he was going to sit in the fire-truck chair. And he did.

"Will you get serious, Dudley? We've got to find some other way to stop the President from blowing up Petropolis!" Kitty said.

"I could always turn us kids invisible so we could thrash the simulated President. Then he would change his mind about blowing up Petropolis." Annabeth said.

"I like that plan!" Atin smiled.

"Me too!" said Blossom.

"Can't do that!" Kitty told the kids.

Over at the White House, the simulated President was busy posing for the 13 dollar bill, and his secretary came in and told him that he had some visitors.

Dudley and Kitty walked in, followed by the children (who were visible, but ready to pound him if they needed to).

"Pop agreed to give you a haircut!" Dudley said to the simulated President.

"Can I sit in the fire-truck chair?" the simulated President asked.

"But... that's... my chair." Dudley said.

"_Daaaaaaddyyyyyy_!" Summer groaned.

Kitty clunked Dudley on the head and said, "You're not helping!" Then she told the simulated President that they could take the T.U.F.F. Tubes, 'cause they led directly to the barber shop.

"Let's hurry. I'm starting to look like a hippie." the simulated President said.

"No, you're not, dummy!" Logan said.

Then they were at "Pop's Mop Top Tots", and Pop was giving the simulated President the haircut.

"I like it a little more 'feathered' on the side." the fake President said.

"You're a bird. All you have is feathers on the side." Pop said.

Kitty checked her wrist-com, and she told Pop that they only had 10 seconds until that air-strike.

So Pop was doing the haircut as fast as he could. When he finished, he had the fake President look in a mirror, and he said, "That's perfect. I just need my lollipop, and I'll call off the attack."

"I saved the last one for you. It's around here somewhere." Pop said.

Dudley held up the lollipop, and he was enjoying it.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

"Dudley, no!" Kitty cried, startling Dudley. That caused Dudley to drop the treat, and it sailed through the air before it landed in a dustpan full of hair. Now the lollipop had some hair sticking to it.

The fake President saw it, and he said, "That's okay, I'll just have one of these little blowhole cookies." And wouldn't you know it, there was a whale in the place, and it shot cookies out of its blowhole! It was Willy-Nilly!

The simulated President caught one of the cookies, and he popped it into his mouth. But then he spat it out, saying, "Gross! This tastes like it was shot out of a whale!" Then he called off the attack.

At this, the kids all sighed in relief, and Dudley pressed a button, causing the scenery, Pop, and the fake President to disappear. Even the hairy lollipop disappeared.

"Your plan worked, Dudley! Petropolis is safe!" Kitty happily said.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"But my lollipop disappeared. I'll just get it back!" Dudley said, and he pressed a button that caused everything to come back.

When the simulated President saw Dudley nab the now-clean lollipop, he said, "I've been duped!" He was about to order a new air-strike, but Kitty pushed Dudley before pressing the button that made everything go back to normal.

"I'll just buy you a lollipop." Kitty promised her partner. Dudley was okay with that, but he also wanted a haircut.

"Dad, don't worry about it." Max said.

Later, the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they both did a great job, but he had to single out Dudley as the clear hero of the day. He awarded Dudley a medal of heroism, and a check for $1,000,000 (signed by Butch Hartman), and finally, a magic scepter that would allow him to control the creatures of the sea.

"My life is perfect! I have nothing left to achieve!" Dudley said.

Just then, Keswick and the kids showed up, and they told him to get out of the Simulation Station.

"Creatures of the sea, attack!" Dudley said.

Then some sea monsters appeared and attacked Dudley.

"Not me!" Dudley yelled.

Back in Hollywood, Jude Claw was still tied up, but Keswick showed up, ready to free him with the high-tech scissors he invented. The scissors blew up, and then Dudley popped up, shouting, "ACTING!"

The End

Okay, that was quite the episode! Coming up next is "T.U.F.F. Cookies", so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	13. TUFF Cookies

(A/N: Now we're back with "T.U.F.F. Cookies". Because I wanna see how the episode plays out, I'm starting it now!)

We can see a T.V. screen, and on it, we saw Kitty on a motorcycle. She was in D.O.O.M. H.Q., and she pulled out her blaster and said, "Freeze, street scum!" Then she fired her weapon, and a net came out and trapped Snaptrap and his henchmen (but not the D.O.O.M. kids).

With D.O.O.M. trapped, Kitty turned to the screen and said, "Hi, I'm T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell. When I'm out catching bad guys, I work up quite an appetite. That's why I snack on 'Carp Tarts'. They're delicious, nutritious, and 100% boneless!"

"I think Agent Katswell's doing a commercial, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap said that that would explain the cameras, the director, and the make-up people. He found it weird he didn't notice that before.

"Maybe because you were too involved in your card game to notice." Murray said. (A/N: Yes, they were playing some kind of card game when Kitty showed up.)

"So whether you're fighting bad guys, or just fighting traffic, 'Carp Tarts' will get you through the day! No bones about it!" Kitty said with a wink. Then she tased Snaptrap and his henchmen.

Then we saw that T.U.F.F. was watching the commercial.

"Great commercial, Agent Katswell! You're a natural on T.V." the Chief praised. Kitty thanked the Chief. She also said that the best part was, they paid her with 200 cases of 'Carp Tarts'. There were now some seagulls flying around the boxes of the treats (which were in the room), and Keswick said, "No wonder it smells like l-l-low-tide in here."

Dudley was upset. He couldn't believe Kitty had her own T.V. commercial, for he didn't even have his own T.V. He had to watch through his neighbor's window. For some reason, she called the police a lot.

"You do have a T.V., remember?" said Blossom.

"Dad can be pretty forgetful." said Logan.

"We know." said Atin.

Then the Chief said that they all had commercials. He was the spokesperson for a product called 'Spraid'. But 'Spraid' was a bug spray that killed fleas on contact.

"Okay, why is the Chief a spokesperson for something that could kill him?" asked Molly.

"No idea." Summer replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"In my defense, I thought it was a sensual body spray." the Chief said.

Oh boy..." the children facepalmed.

Keswick was the spokesman for a Japanese vitamin drink called "Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You". Unlike Kitty's snack, the drink was full of bones.

Dudley was so jealous.

"Why don't I have a commercial?!" he asked. All her ever wanted since he saw Kitty's commercial was his own commercial.

Just then, his bone-phone rang. When Dudley answered it, he learned that it was Quacky!

"Not him again!" said Max.

"What's so bad about Quacky?" Nate asked.

"He's a bad guy here in the past!" Lisa said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." Ariel said.

"It's okay, sis. Still, what is he up to now?" Tyler asked.

"Probably more trouble." said Annabeth.

"Dudley, you can't trust Quacky the Duck! I know you're his biggest fan, but he tries to kill you like, every other week!" Kitty said.

"If someone tried to kill me every other week, I wouldn't be their biggest fan anymore. In fact, I wouldn't be a fan of theirs after their first attempt to kill me. How can Dudley be so forgiving?!" Emily said.

"I don't think we'll ever figure that one out." George said.

But Dudley said that he learned his lesson and was through with Quacky.

"Until the future." the kids remembered. Quacky had his show back in the future, and he was nicer (A/N: Read "How Quacky Reformed" to find out how that happened.).

But then Quacky told Dudley something, and Dudley would meet him in Crime Alley in 2 minutes.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley tried to sneak away, and Kitty said, "Dudley, where are you going?"

"Not to the alley to meet Quacky if that's what you're implying!" Dudley said.

"But he is going there." Blossom said.

"I wasn't implying that." Kitty said. So Dudley said that they were both not doing things.

"Now I'm confused." Summer said.

"Me too." said Logan.

Later, it was nighttime in Crime Alley, and Dudley had to be careful, for this place was full of dangerous villains committing unspeakable acts of evil.

He ran past Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids. Snaptrap and his henchmen were playing a board game, and the kids were watching. Snaptrap rolled the dice, and he got a lucky 7, so he got to move his gumdrop (his game piece) across the licorice bridge. (A/N: "Candy Land" parody!)

Then Dudley came upon Quacky and the Sharing Moose, who were filling a hole with dirt.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dudley asked them.

"We're not filling the tunnel we used to break out of prison if that's what you're implying." Quacky said.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for ruining your life and locking you in jail again." Dudley said to Quacky.

"We need your help, Agent Puppy. We've developed a delicious new cookie called 'Animal Quackers'. But given my criminal history, I can't be my own spokesperson. I was hoping oyu could endorse the cookies for me." Quacky said.

"You want me?! YES!" Dudley said. After dreaming of it for 7 minutes, he was a spokesdog! He was calling Kitty to tell her, but the Sharing Moose snatched the phone out of Dudley's hand and smashed it with his shovel.

"You can't tell anyone that Quacky is involved, because, uhh... it will be bad... publicity." the Sharing Moose said.

"And people smarter than you would suspect we were up to something bad." Quacky said. (A/N: We're already suspecting, aren't we, readers?)

"I would never suspect you were up to something bad." Dudley said.

"That's kinda what I was implying when I said 'people smarter than you'." Quacky said.

Later, at an abandoned warehouse, they were going to film the commercial for 'Animal Quackers'. Dudley was really excited about this, and Quacky told him, "All you have to say is 'I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. They're delicious, and loaded with vegetables.'"

"Eww. Loaded with what?" Dudley asked.

"Action!" said the Sharing Moose.

"I'm D.U.F.F. agent Pudley Duppy!" Dudley said.

"CUT!" said Quacky.

"I'm P.U.P. agent Dumley Fuppy." Dudley tried again.

"CUT!" Quacky shouted again.

"I'm Vanessa- no, wait! That's way off!" Dudley said.

"_CUT_!" Quacky screamed.

"I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. They're delicious and loaded with vege-" Dudley started, but then he couldn't get out the word 'vegetables'. His face changed color, and he looked like he was gonna be sick. It was hard for him to say 'vegetables' without gagging or throwing up. Then he threw up in the box of 'Animal Quackers' that he was holding.

"We can edit around that. That actually went better than I expected." Quacky said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley told everyone, "It's time for my commercial. He turned on the monitor, and then the commercial came on.

"I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. and loaded with-" Dudley began.

"Vegetables! Take it from me, T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy. I'm eating these cookies, not filling this box with vomit." the Sharing Moose was heard saying while Dudley looked sick and threw up in the box.

"Why was he sick?" Atin wondered aloud.

"We don't know." Dudley and Kitty's future children shrugged.

"I was g_reat_! And on T.V., I have a super deep voice. Especially when I say the word vege- AAAHHH!" Dudley said, and he was looking sick again as he threw up into the box of 'Animal Quackers'.

"I think Dad has a problem with saying the word vegetables." Max said.

"Guess so. The Sharing Moose was the one who said it for Dad." said Annabeth.

"Well, I can't wait to try 'Animal Quackers'." Kitty said.

"Me too. Do you have another box that you didn't vomit into?" asked the Chief.

Dudley produced a box, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief tried the cookies.

"We'd better not touch any of those." said Lisa.

"Right. Quacky's evil here in the past, and who knows what could be in those cookies!" said Tyler.

"These taste like sh-sh-sugar cookies!" Keswick said.

Kitty told Dudley not to tell anyone she said this, but those cookies were even better than her 'Carp Tarts'.

Then someone came out from behind a plant in the room. He was from the 'Carp Tarts' company, and he heard that and told Kitty that she was fired.

"You've been _spying_ on me?" Kitty asked, looking hurt.

The guy explained that the 'Carp Tarts' company checks up on all its spokespeople. Then he tried one of the 'Animal Quackers', and he said that they were better than 'Carp Tarts'. He could say that because no one was spying on him.

He was wrong, because someone was hiding under the dirt in the plant, and so the guy was fired. Now he had to go sell board games in the alley.

Dudley was sorry that Kitty lost her spokesperson job, but the important thing was, he still had his.

"Dad, be nice!" Logan said, and he went to give Kitty a hug to help her feel better.

Dudley said that he had to use his super deep T.V. voice to sell more cookies.

"We can't get at those cookies, no matter how good they might be." Nate said.

"'Cause they might be really bad." said Ariel.

At Petropolis Mall, there was a box of 'Animal Quackers' on a stage. Dudley ripped through it, and he was sitting on a cannon, asking, "Who wants a blast of 'Animal Quackers' from my cookie cannon?!"

A crowd that had gathered around the stage cheered, and Dudley fired the cannon. Instead of cookies, cannonballs came out. Dudley apologized and asked, "Who's brave enough to try again?" He picked up the real cookie cannon, which looked like a gun, and he fired the cookies into the crowd. Everybody tried the cookies, and they seemed to like them.

Quacky was there, and he told Dudley that he was doing such a good job, he was sending him on a 13-city tour to promote 'Animal Quackers'. Dudley didn't know there were 13 cities in Petropolis. He was gonna go pack.

Once Dudley left, Quacky turned to the Sharing Moose and said, "We're lucky he's a moron. He'll never figure out that those cookies actually contain an entire sleep-inducing Thanksgiving dinner." Quacky even held up a screen that showed Thanksgiving dinners being turned into one little 'Animal Quacker'.

"And when everybody falls asleep, we'll be able to go on an endless crime spree, which we're gonna need, because I ran the numbers, and all those Thanksgiving dinners set us back 100 grand." the Sharing Moose said.

Dudley said that it didn't take that long to pack 'cause he only had one black shirt. He turns it inside-out when it's dirty, so he didn't really have to pack.

"Nothing you say is interesting. Now go sell some cookies!" Quacky said. Then the Sharing Moose stuck Dudley in the basket of a hot-air balloon, and Quacky let it go. The balloon floated out of the mall, and we could see that the balloon has a picture of a box of 'Animal Quackers' on it.

"Yay! I'm floating in a cookie balloon!" Dudley cheered as the balloon floated away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty and the Chief didn't look too well, and Keswick was munching on some of the 'Animal Quackers'. There were boxes of the cookies on the floor, and the kids were wishing the grown-ups hadn't tried the cookies. They just knew that something was wrong with those cookies, but they didn't know what... yet.

Dudley walked in then. He had an octopus on his head, and two starfish on his shirt. He was back from his 13-city tour. Actually, he only made it to 7 before his hot-air balloon got swept out to sea. But the sharks really loved his cookies. As he spoke, he removed the octopus and the starfish.

"DADDY!" George, Molly, Summer, Logan, Max, and Annabeth yelled, and they ran to give Dudley a hug.

"Please tell us you have m-more." Keswick said, referring to cookies.

"Please tell us you don't." Keswick's children said.

"You guys really do love my cookies." Dudley realized.

"Don't you?" Kitty asked.

Dudley hadn't really eaten one yet.

"You mean you're endorsing a product you haven't tried?! Even I used the 'Spraid'. That's how I grew Little Chief on my back!" the Chief said, and he showed them the Chief that was sprouting from his back.

"Hi, everybody!" Little Chief said.

Everyone screamed in terror. The Chief covered Little Chief and said, "It's cool. I sleep on my side now. Speaking of which, I feel a nap coming on." Then the Chief yawned.

"I know it was wrong to endorse a product I never ate, but I wanted a commercial so bad. I just couldn't bring myself to eat veget-" Dudley said, but then he looked ready to throw up.

"Well, as long as he doesn't eat one of those cookies, he should be okay." said George.

"Yeah. I just wish we knew what's in those cookies." Logan said.

"Quacky should mention it sooner or later. He usually does." Summer said, remembering Quacky's previous plans.

As if on cue, the monitor showed Quacky, and he said, "Hey, everyone! By now, you should be feeling super sleepy from the effects of the 'Animal Quackers', which actually contain an entire Thanksgiving dinner! When you're all asleep, we're gonna draw mustaches on your faces, with permanent marker."

The Chief said that that'd take forever to wash off, and they'd be totally humiliated for 2-3 days!

"Sweet dreams, suckers!" Quacky said.

"Well, you were right about him telling us." Molly said to Summer.

"At least we didn't eat any of the cookies, so we're safe." said Nate.

"B-b-but the grown-ups ate a l-l-lot of the c-c-cookies!" Ariel mentioned.

"Dad didn't." Max said.

"Let's just hope Dudley doesn't plan on trying one." said Tyler.

"Knowing him, he'll try one." Lisa said.

Then Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were sleepy.

"We are totally fa-fa-fatigued." Keswick said.

The Chief said that Dudley and the kids were their only hope because they hadn't eaten the cookies yet.

"Whoo-hoo! I love Thanksgiving dinner!" Dudley yelled from a pile of cookies, and he was eating some.

"Oh no! Dad, spit those cookies out!" Annabeth screamed.

"Well, we all saw _that_ coming!" Atin grumbled.

When Kitty asked Dduley how many cookies he just ate, Dudley said it was hard to say; he'd just been shooting that cookie cannon in his mouth. Kitty told him not to eat any more. He and the kids had to go after Quacky before he fell asleep.

Then Kitty fell asleep, and on Keswick's T.U.F.F. Tablet, he was getting intel that the permanent marker store was being robbed by Quacky and the Sharing... That was as far as he got before falling asleep.

"The Sharing What?! Wake up, man, you have to tell me!" Dudley yelled, trying to wake Keswick.

"The Sharing _Moose_, you stupid-" the Chief yelled before falling asleep.

"You stupid what?! What kind of stupid am I?!" Dudley asked.

"Really stupid!" Blossom shouted.

"Well, I guess it's up to us to stop the bad guys!" Dudley said. For him to do that, he had to stop eating those cookies.

"Good! They're bad for you." said Emily.

But then Dudley said it didn't mean he couldn't put them in a blender and _drink_ them!

"That's the same thing as eating them!" the kids screamed as Dudley realized it.

At the marker store, Quacky drew a permanent marker mustache on a sleeping person's face, then he and the Sharing Moose were giggling as they took a picture of it.

"I told you this was gonna be funny." Quacky said to the Sharing Moose.

"You're right! The T.U.F.F. agents and those brats are gonna look hilarious! Right before we blow them up!" the Sharing Moose said.

"GUESS AGAIN!" shouted some very angry young voices.

"The joke's on you, 'cause I didn't eat the cookies! Until very recently." Dudley said, and then he yawned.

"Oh no! He's g-g-getting sleepy!" Ariel moaned.

"And I ate a lot really fast!" Dudley added with a yawn.

"Daddy, no! Don't fall asleep!" Logan shouted.

"You don't have the energy to stop us!" Quacky said.

Now Dudley was lying on the floor in pink pajamas and nightcap. He had a pillow under his head, and a blanket over him. He was also holding a teddy bear.

"Dudley, don't leave us to do this ourselves!" Lisa and Tyler screamed.

"Energy. That's it. I need a vitamin drink!" Dudley said. He sat up and looked out the window. There was a billboard with a picture of Keswick and his vitamin drink.

So Dudley ran outside and to a vending machine that sold the drink.

"Of course! 'Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You' should give Dudley the energy he needs!" Nate said.

But when Dudley put a dollar in the machine, the machine spit out the dollar, and now it was all messed up. Then Dudley fell asleep.

"Dad, wake up!" Max and Annabeth screamed.

Surprisingly, a bottle of the drink came out of the machine, and it was open as it landed in Dudley's mouth! Dudley was drinking it, and then he awoke, full of energy!

"YES!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily shouted.

"He's awake!" George, Molly, Summer, and Logan cheered.

They followed Dudley into the store, and they gave Quacky and the Sharing Moose what for!

"Sayanora, Quacky and the Sharing Moose!" Dudley said to the bruised and cuffed duo. Then he kicked them, and they went flying into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was racing around the T.U.F.F. Mobile, telling the villains that they were going to jail. Then he picked up the vehicle, carried it all the way to prison, and threw it there. And Dudley was able to run really fast.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Ariel said, impressed.

"Yeah! He's just as fast, if not faster, than me!" said Max.

"Or You-Know-Who." said Lisa.

"Yeah, but we can't say his name, 'cause Atin won't like it." Tyler said.

Later, Dudley and the kids were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley was bouncing on a pogo-stick, telling the gang that they'd been asleep for 4 days. He knew because he'd been watching and bouncing for 4 days. He was gonna cry now.

Keswick realized that Dudley drank some of the "Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You", and he said it like it was a bad thing.

"Was that a bad thing?" Emily asked.

Dudley said that the good news was that Quacky and the Sharing Moose were in jail. The bad news was he was sad and itchy and sunlight burned his eyes.

The Chief praised Dudley and the children, and then he suggested he take them all out to dinner. But Kitty didn't think she could eat with Little Chief on the Chief's back. But Little Chief was gone.

"We got into an argument. I told him to get off my back, and he did." the Chief said. He was gonna miss the little guy, but then he realized that the freak took his wallet!

Then the screen went black, and Dudley said, "Vegetables! There, I said it!" But then he went off the screen and threw up.

The End

Whoa, baby! Now that was quite the episode. Anyway, the story is on hold again until the next quickie or episode, so stay tuned and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	14. Subliminal Criminal

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode "Subliminal Criminal". I hope it's good.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Over at Chicks Mini-Mart, Ollie, Larry, and Snaptrap were running off after robbing the place.

"Snaptrap, why are we stealing shaving cream and ice?" Larry asked.

"'Cause it's Luau Night at D.O.O.M., Larry. We're gonna make Hawaiian shaved ice. Now all we gotta do is find a Hawaiian to shave." Snaptrap said.

The D.O.O.M. kids were following, and Snappy said, "Okay, I'm pretty sure that that's not what Hawaiian shaved ice is."

"You're right. It's far from what your dad said." Stella told him.

"So should we tell him?" Murray asked.

"If we told him, he wouldn't listen. He never listens to us." Melody said as she tuned her ukelele.

While Snaptrap was running, his wallet fell out of his pocket, and it bounced into the hands of an old woman (the one Dudley was suspicious of in "Chilly Dog"). She was looking at it when the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up.

"Agent Dudley Puppy is on the case." Dudley said, and he tried to open the car door, but he couldn't, so he said, "Agent Dudley Puppy is locked in the car."

Kitty undid the lock, and then Dudley leaped out of the car, pushing Kitty away from him.

"Dad, don't shove Mom!" Logan said.

"That rat over there dropped this." the old woman said to Dudley, referring to Snaptrap and the wallet he dropped. But Dudley was going to arrest the woman for 'stealing' Snaptrap's wallet. Then he cuffed the old woman and said, "I'm so good at this."

Kitty came up and told Dudley to catch Snaptrap. So Dudley went to catch Snaptrap, and Kitty was gonna apologize for her partner's behavior, but the old woman started thrashing Kitty.

The kids saw this, set the old woman straight, and uncuffed her. And then Atin got Kitty to the hospital to get medical attention.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief reprimanded Dudley for letting Snaptrap get away. That was the 5th time this week that he arrested an innocent person instead of the bad guy. Yesterday, Dudley had arrested a fireman.

"He was stealing a baby from a burning building." Dudley said.

"No, he wasn't." said the kids.

"He was _saving_ the b-b-b-baby." Keswick corrected.

"We need to teach you to understand the criminal mind." the Chief said. Dudley was gonna have to study and train tirelessly for months.

But Keswick said that they could always try his new serum, called 'Crime-Etapp'. It could help Dudley understand the criminal mind, but it was untested and potentially dangerous.

"You had me at 'untested'." Dudley said, nabbing the beaker full of serum and drinking it. He said it tasted like the criminal mind with a hint of grape.

Keswick said that Dudley was only supposed to take a sip.

But Dudley said that if he did what he was supposed to, nothing exciting would happen to Kitty. He looked to his patched-up partner and said, "You're welcome."

"Dad, Mom ends up getting hurt! You need to do what you're supposed to do!" George said.

Just then, the Chameleon appeared on the monitor, and he said that he was going to steal all the Hawaiian-style potato chips he could carry from the mini-mart.

The Chief wasn't happy, but there were only 5 bags, so maybe they should let him do it.

"What?! Are you insane? We can't let him commit a crime!" Molly said.

"Yeah, what kind of secret agents would we be if we let him get away with that?" Summer asked.

"We're still in training, Summer." Annabeth pointed out.

"I know, but you know what I mean." Summer said.

"I get what she's saying, and she's right." Max said.

Then Chameleon said that he couldn't show up to Snaptrap's luau empty-handed. He was also supposed to kidnap and shave a Hawaiian.

The Chief wasn't going to let the Chameleon kidnap or shave a Hawaiian, so he told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go stop the Chameleon.

"We're on it!" the kids saluted.

Later, when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up at the grocery store, Dudley tackled an old lady who was leaving. Kitty and the kids tried to stop him, but they were too late. But Dudley said that it was the Chameleon. He shook up a can of lemon soda, and it sprayed the old woman, turning her into said villain.

"Wha-?! How did he know that?!" Blossom asked, surprised.

Even the Chameleon wanted to know how Dudley knew.

"Because now I understand the way your twisted criminal mind works. You needed a disguise for your potato chip caper, but who to choose? Judging from the ink stains on your fingers, you were leafing through the newspaper when you saw a picture of the governer's wife, Mrs. Geraldine Vanderhooten. I knew you couldn't be the real Geraldine Vanderhooten, because she's so old she could no longer chew potato chips." Dudley said.

"Wow..." said Emily, clearly impressed.

"That was amazing, Dudley!" Kitty said as she cuffed the Chameleon.

But then Dudley shouted that he was stuck in the car again.

"Oh brother." the kids facepalmed.

The next day, the Chief told Dudley about a diamond theft at the jewelry store last night, and they needed his new insight in the criminal mind to crack the case.

So Dudley rolled up his sleeves (which are short), but then he was cold, so he rolled them back down, but he stretched out his shirt. He was going to go home and get another shirt, but the Chief told him to look at the crime-scene photos.

Dudley looked at them, and he said that the criminal would have mud on his feet because it rained last night, and he'd have indigestion.

"Why do you say that?" Kitty asked.

Dudley explained that the jewelry store was right next to Paco's Macho Tacos, and no one could resist his Neat-o Burritos. Finally, the thief would still have the diamonds on him, because the black-market doesn't open till 10:00 a.m. And it was only... whatever time it was (Dudley didn't know how to tell time). It was 9:30 a.m.

"Wow!" said Keswick's children, completely gob-smacked.

"I know, huh?" Atin said to them.

"So Daddy's serum worked like a charm!" Lisa said.

"All right!" Tyler cheered.

Then the Chief suggested they put out an APB on a muddy, gassy thief who was heading to the black market. So Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all went to do that.

"That's right. All we gotta do is find a guy with muddy feet." Dudley said, but then he looked at his feet, which were muddy.

"And indigestion." Dudley added, and then he looked sick, and he said it tasted like a Neat-o Burrito. Now he wanted one. He wondered if there was one in his lunchbox. When he opened his lunchbox, he screamed like a girl when he saw that his mom packed him a salad. And the stolen diamonds were in there!

"I might be the thief!" Dudley said.

But Dudley didn't remember stealing any diamonds. Then the empty beaker that once held 'Crime-Etapp' fell on its side, and Dudley remembered that he was supposed to recycle it. However, he noticed a side-effect warning, which read: "Large doses may cause sleep-crime."

"OH NO! I'm the thief!" Dudley realized.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley freaked out and ran off.

"What's gotten into Daddy?" Logan asked.

"It's probably best we don't find out." Max said.

Then it was a new day, and Dudley was sure he got a good night's sleep, and that Keswick's 'Crime-Etapp' wore off.

The Chief said that last night, someone stole a prize racehorse from the Petropolis Derby.

"It wasn't me, Chief, because I don't have a racehorse in my lunchbox." Dudley said.

"He's stupid again. The serum's worn off." the Chief said.

Dudley went to his cubicle, and guess what? The racehorse was there! Dudley burped, and he tasted burrito! Also, there was a stolen racehorse in his cubicle!

The horse started running, and Dudley was upset, 'cause now everyone would see it!

While Dudley was chasing the racehorse, Keswick showed everyone a video of a cat playing a piano. It made everyone but Kitty crack up. Kitty wondered what the big deal was. She can play the piano.

Then Dudley finally got the horse into hiding, and Kitty said that she got the surveillance video from the racetrack last night. It might show them who the horse theif is.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse from behind the door Dudley hid it behind.

"Was that a horse?" asked Summer.

"That was a horse." said Emily.

"Do you suppose...?" Annabeth said.

Before the kids could ponder this, Dudley said that he was gonna have to examine that alone. After all, he was the criminal-catcher.

He put the video into his computer, and it showed him with the racehorse.

"Oh no! I gotta destroy the evidence!" Dudley said, grabbing his computer and leaping away.

Later, we could see Dudley hitting the video with hammers, but it wasn't getting destroyed.

Then he paper-clipped it to a target and shot it with his blasters. Again, the video was still fine.

He put the video into a wood-chipper, and it was still pristine! That is, until it landed in the middle of the road and got run over by a some vehicle. It was still in one piece, but it looked bent.

"At least no one can watch it." Dudley figured.

Then Kitty drove up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (with the kids in the back), asking, "Did you find anything on that DVD?"

Dudley acted all crazy again.

"He's acting really weird." Blossom said.

"Something's up." Max said, and he didn't like it.

That night, at Dudley's house, Dudley was awake, saying that if he didn't fall asleep, he couldn't be a sleep-bandit. He'd put on a little T.V. and stay up all night. He turned on the T.V., and it showed the Weather Channel. Then we saw how little his T.V. was. (A/N: Which is odd, considering he used to have a Quacky T.V. with a much bigger screen.) Dudley said that he needed to get a bigger T.V.

"Maybe I'll steal one tonight- WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Dudley said. He had to find something that would keep him awake. He turned to the Counting Sheep Channel, then to Keswick's exciting new cable-access show, 'Let's Talk About Math', and that put Dudley to sleep.

The next day, Dudley awoke at T.U.F.F., and he was lying on a HUGE pile of money!

"This is why I hate math!" Dudley yelled.

At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids showed up. The Chief said that someone robbed the Petropolis Bank, and they needed to find out who. Upon seeing where Dudley was, the Chief said, "Aaaaaaand now we know."

"Oh no!" said Logan. He hated to think that his dad would do a bad thing.

"Daddy!" Summer cried.

"You're the bank robber?" Kitty asked Dudley.

Dudley was really upset now, and he told them about the diamonds and racehorse in the closet.

Now the grown-ups were really angry with Dudley.

"I didn't mean it! The 'Crime-Etapp' turned me into a sleep-bandit!" Dudley said.

"Which can happen if you take too much at once." said Nate.

"And that's what you did." Ariel said.

"I sympathize with you, Agent Puppy. I really do. But you'll probably have to go to jail forever." the Chief said.

Upon hearing this, George, Molly, Summer, and Logan burst into tears. Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel tried their best to comfort their friends.

Dudley was crying, and he said, "But I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Don't worry, Dudley. We'll do everything we can to help you so you don't go to jail forever." Kitty said reassuringly.

Dudley thanked Kitty, and before the cops dragged him away, he asked Kitty how long forever was; 'cause he still couldn't tell time.

At the court, the judge said, "I've heard the case against the unbelievably guilty dog. Whoops! I gave away my verdict!" Then the judge sentenced Dudley to 10 years in jail!

"WHAT?!" Dudley screamed.

"As soon as I bang my gavel, the sentence will be official!" the judge said.

Dudley looked nervous, but then the judge dropped the gavel. He found it, though, but when he picked it up, he dropped it again.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty didn't think Dudley was capable of committing a crime. The children all agreed with her. Then Kitty decided to take a look at the surveillance footage from the racetrack. She tried to insert the DVD into the computer, but it wasn't going in ('cause the disc was kinda bent). So Kitty hit the computer with a screwdriver. Now the DVD slot was broken, but then the disc went in, and now they could see the footage. (A/N: But we don't get to see it... yet.)

When they saw it, Kitty contacted Dudley by wrist-com. She told him to stall for time; she and the kids were on their way. Then Kitty grabbed the computer, ready to save her partner.

Back at the court, the judge was ready to make the sentence official.

"Your Honor, wait! I have a surprise witness!" Dudley said.

"I like surprises." the judge said.

Dudley said that it was his twin sister, Bethany Jean Anne Marie Anne. Then Dudley changed into his farmer's daughter outfit (the one he wore in "Lights, Camera, Quacktion!"), and he was talking in a silly, high-pitched voice.

The judge was now feasting on popcorn, and Dudley ducked under the table, telling Kitty that he couldn't stall much longer. His made-up sister turned against him, and she was his only character witness.

"What?" Kitty and the kids asked. But they were almost there.

At the court, the judge said that Dudley made a mockery of the trial, and he'd like to take Dudley's sister to lunch. Now he was going to bang his gavel and send Dudley to prison.

Before he could, Kitty showed up with the children in tow.

"Wait!" Kitty yelled, and she stopped the judge just in time. Kitty had new evidence. She showed the judge the footage on the computer. The footage showed Snaptrap stealing the horse, diamonds, and money, but sleeping Dudley walked up and stopped the crimes from happening. And the reason Dudley didn't arrest Snaptrap after reclaiming the stolen items was because he got distracted and couldn't resist getting a Neat-o Burrito.

So 'Crime-Etapp' caused sleep-crime _solving_!

The judge had no choice but to free Dudley and order T.U.F.F. to arrest Snaptrap, who happened to be sitting in the back of the courtroom.

"I was just waiting my turn to prosecute the old lady for stealing my wallet!" Snaptrap said, and he was sitting next to the old lady.

"Thanks for saving me, Kitty. Come on, I'll treat you and the kids to lunch." Dudley said. But then he slipped back into the farmer's daughter outfit and he was getting into a fight with his made-up sister again while the kids facepalmed.

The End

Okay, that episode was something unexpected! Up next is "Acting T.U.F.F., so stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	15. Acting TUFF

(A/N: Here we are with "Acting T.U.F.F.". I hope you all enjoy it!)

It was dark, but Kitty turned on a flashlight and asked, "Why are we meeting in the closet?" The Chief said that they were doing this because they had to figure out a way to tell Dudley that his movie star hero, Woodchuck Norris, was coming to T.U.F.F. Keswick said that they didn't want Dudley to go totally berserk.

"Woodchuck Norris is coming to T.U.F.F.?! I'M GOING TOTALLY BERSERK!" Dudley shouted.

"Well, that failed." Atin said with a sigh.

"Oh, great! I forgot Agent Puppy keeps his Woodchuck Norris shrine in this cl-closet." Keswick said, and when he turned on the light (much to Summer's great relief), they saw a lot of Woodchuck Norris merchandise.

"Wow, Dad is _really_ obsessed with the guy." said Max.

"I know." said Annabeth.

Dudley said that he loved Woodchuck Norris, and he'd seen every one of his movies. Then everyone left the closet, and Dudley was going on about how great Woodchuck Norris was (he didn't notice that the kids fell asleep during this).

"Heel, Agent Puppy. Mr. Norris will be here any minute. He's playing a secret agent in his new movie, and he wants to get an inside look at what a real secret agent does." the Chief said.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'm cool as Agent Sea Cucumber." Dudley said. Agent Sea Cucumber was in a fishbowl, and he's a sea cucumber that looks like a cool dude, and he said, "Eeeeyyyyy..."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and standing there was Woodchuck Norris (he's really small).

"Woodchuck Norris! I'm Dudley Puppy, your biggest fan!" Dudley shouted as he grabbed Woodchuck Norris (waking the kids in the process).

Dudley was showing Woodchuck Norris the merchandise he had (he even had some toast that looked like Woodchuck Norris' face).

"That is handsome toast. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to observe a secret agent for my role in my next blockbuster 'The Spy Who Chucked Me'." Woodchuck Norris said.

"I know! It's me! EEEEE! It is me, right, Chief? Please?" Dudley asked. In a whisper, he added, "I need this!"

"He seems berserk." said Woodchuck Norris.

"He is. But he's also a top-notch agent. You'll be observing him and his partner, Kitty Katswell." the Chief said.

"I'm sane; my toast is normal." Kitty said, holding up a piece of toast with the word 'normal' toasted on it.

"Don't mind us. We're here from the future." said George.

Then Dudley went to show Woodchuck Norris the ropes (literally). He didn't know why he showed Woodchuck Norris those ropes. So he said, "Being a secret agent is pretty dangerous. I burned my tongue on a waffle this morning." Then Dudley showed him.

"Daddy, I don't think you needed to show him that." Molly said as Dudley didn't know why he told Woodchuck Norris about that.

"You'll have to excuse Dudley; he's just excited." Kitty said.

"Way too excited." Emily put in.

"He's your biggest fan." Kitty said to Woodchuck Norris.

Then a voice said, "Wrong!" It was then that Snaptrap popped out of the trash can, and he said, "I, Verminious Snaptrap, am his biggest fan." Snaptrap often spent nights with his face pressed against the window of Woodchuck Norris' home gym. Anyway, Snaptrap was here to kidnap Woodchuck Norris.

"Not today!" Dudley said. He handed Woodchuck Norris to Kitty, then told him, "Watch and learn."

Dudley ran towards Snaptrap, ready to give him an atomic roundhouse kick, but Dudley did it wrong and ended up with his foot in his mouth.

"That didn't go very well." Logan observed.

"And to mess up with Woodchuck Norris watching. That's really bad." Nate added.

"Wow, I didn't even have to duck." Snaptrap said. But then Kitty went over there and punched Snaptrap right out of the building!

"Whoa, baby! That was cool!" Blossom exclaimed, and all the kids were in awe.

"That time I should've ducked." Snaptrap said.

Back inside T.U.F.F., Dudley asked, "What happened? Was I awesome? Why does my mouth taste like my foot?"

"It's unsettling being near him." Woodchuck Norris said to the Chief.

"Welcome to my world." the Chief replied.

"Come on, Mr. Norris, I'll show you my lab. It's filled with all sorts of secret agent g-g-gadgets. Plus my lunch! I don't know why I told you that." Keswick said as he picked up Woodchuck Norris and took him to his lab.

"Oh, Daddy..." Ariel facepalmed as she and her siblings followed their dad.

Then Dudley came up and asked Keswick if he could show Woodchuck Norris. In that whispery voice, Dudley said, "I need this."

"I don't think that's a very good idea..." Lisa said.

"Might be dangerous..." Tyler added.

Without waiting for an answer, Dudley nabbed Woodchuck Norris and brought him into the lab.

Dudley showed Woodchuck Norris what he thought was a standard-issue T.U.F.F. Grenade. But it was really a Bartlett Pear for Keswick's lunch.

"Get out! Need this!" Dudley yelled as he kicked Keswick away.

"Daddy!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel shouted as they ran to check on their future father.

"What does that do?" Woodchuck Norris asked, pointing at something.

"That's just Keswick's boring old microwave. He just uses it to heat up his pears." Dudley said.

"No, he doesn't." said Ariel.

"I do not! No one eats hot p-pears!" Keswick said. Then he mentioned that that wasn't a microwave; it was a time-machine (not the one he uses to send the kids back to the future at the end of their adventures; that one's much bigger).

"It is? Cool!" Dudley said. And he pulled the lever that said 'Don't Touch!' right as Nate said, "Don't!"

"Too late..." Lisa and Tyler facepalmed as a satellite on top of the time-machine fired a laser at Woodchuck Norris and made him disappear.

Dudley screamed like a girl, and then he cried about how he never got to dazzle Woodchuck Norris with his secret agent skills. Dudley wanted Keswick to get Woodchuck Norris back so he could dazzle him.

Keswick moved the lever again, and the laser brought Woodchuck Norris back.

"You sent me back to the time before I was famous. I was chucking wood for pennies on the street." Woodchuck Norris said. He told Dudley that he was great, but he needed to observe someone who was less likely to kill him.

"Maybe he'll oberve Mom." Logan said.

"Probably." Summer said.

Woodchuck Norris ran out of the lab, but Dudley went after him. Dudley promised not to kill Woodchuck Norris, but he was already choking him,

Then the monitor came on, and the Chameleon was there, calling with his latest diabolical plan. But then he saw Woodchuck Norris and recognized him. The Chameleon said that sometimes, he turned into Woodchuck Norris to get a good table at restaurants (he turned into Woodchuck Norris when he said that).

"Anyhoo, I'm going to blow up the Petropolis Day Parade, because it goes down my street and the spectators are ruining my lawn! Also, the clowns in the tiny car are freaking me out." the Chameleon said (he was himself again).

Dudley was excited. Now that they had a real crime to fight, he could prove to Woodchuck Norris that he wasn't an idiot!

"To the T.U.F.F. Tubes!" Dudley said. But he ran into a recycle bin full of papers.

"This is not a good day for Dudley." Atin said.

"Well, yes and no. It's a good day because Woodchuck Norris is here." said Max.

"But it's bad because he's not doing so well, and Woodchuck Norris is seeing how bad he is." said Annabeth.

Kitty told Dudley that he jumped into the recycling bin.

"Pick me up from the dumpster on your way out!" Dudley shouted as some guy dumped the bin's contents down a chute.

Later, Kitty, Woodchuck Norris, and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (and Woodchuck Norris was in a carseat next to Kitty, who was driving). Woodchuck Norris said, "This is exciting. I'm going on a real secret agent mission with at least one real secret agent."

"Kitty's right here, watch what you say." Dudley said, appearing next to Woodchuck Norris.

"Dad, he was referring to Mom!" George said.

But then Dudley offered Woodchuck Norris lunch. Since he (Woodchuck Norris) was, well, a woodchuck, Dudley prepared a sampler plate of gourmet woods.

"Frankly, I prefer shrimp fajitas." Woodchuck Norris said.

"Me too!" said Dudley. He was going to heat up those glove-compartment fajitas in the T.U.F.F. Mobile microwave. But that was a time-machine!

"There's a time-machine in this thing?!" Atin said.

"We know. It's weird." said Max.

And the time-machine sent everyone back to Dudley, Woodchuck Norris, Keswick, and the children in the lab. Present Dudley and Past Dudley were talking to each other, and Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were surprised to see clones of George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

Kitty pulled the lever on Keswick's time-machine, and it put the present day characters back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

When they were back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they screamed, and Kitty hit the brakes before they crashed into the end of the parade, but Dudley and Woodchuck Norris were sent flying, and they ended up crashing through the top of the last float in the parade.

Meanwhile, up ahead was some TNT, and the Chameleon was going to push the thing down and blow up the parade when it got close enough.

From the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Kitty said, "Dudley, stop the Chameleon. This is your chance to dazzle Woodchuck Norris!"

Dudley leaped out of the float and ended up landing on top of the Chameleon. Then they fought for a bit. When the dust cleared, Dudley tried to do the atomic roundhouse kick again, but just like last time, he wound up with his foot in his mouth, and he landed on the detonator! The parade blew up!

Kitty pulled up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile then, and the Chameleon said that she couldn't arrest him since Dudley blew up the parade. Then he told Dudley to get off his lawn.

A scream was heard as Woodchuck Norris fell out of the sky. He bounced off of Dudley's head before landing on the ground, and when he landed, he looked to Dudley and said, "You are the worst secret agent in the world. Stay away from me!"

"Oh, poor Daddy..." Annabeth said, feeling pity for her future adoptive father.

"He tried to dazzle his movie star hero, but failed, and now Woodchuck Norris hates him." Molly said, feeling really bad for Dudley.

"This is not a good day for him." said Emily.

Dudley looked really sad, and he started to cry. Kitty placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and said, "Sorry, Dudley. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did." said Woodchuck Norris.

"Now it's worse. He meant what he said about Dudley." Blossom said.

Then Woodchuck Norris told Kitty to take him back to T.U.F.F. So they jumped back in the car and drove off before Summer could get out and give Dudley a hug to try and comfort him.

Dudley was crying as he hugged the Chameleon for comfort and said, "I did not dazzle him! He's right! I'm a terrible agent!"

"There, there, Agent Puppy. Would you like to come in for some poisoned lemonade?" the Chameleon asked, trying to comfort Dudley. (A/N: Wait, _WHAT_?!)

"No. I'm just going to go home, get into bed, realize I didn't brush my teeth, get out of bed, brush my teeth, get back in bed, realize I forgot to go to the bathroom, go to the bathroom, get back in bed, realize I forgot to flush, decide I don't care, then cry myself to sleep!" Dudley said. (A/N: Wow, that was long!)

Somewhere in the city, Snaptrap and his henchmen set a trap for Woodchuck Norris. They were holding up signs for free shrimp fajitas. They were going to lure Woodchuck Norris into a shadowy alley, and kidnap him.

"I don't see why Dad wants to kidnap this guy." Snappy said.

"Maybe it's because he's famous." Murray said.

"Perhaps it's because your dad is a fan of his." said Melody.

"I don't know why he's trying to use food in his trap. I'm starving!" said Stella.

"Everyone knows woodchucks love shrimp fajitas." Ollie said to Snaptrap.

"Really? I was just trying to get rid of these leftovers from our D.O.O.M. South Of The Border Potluck Dinner." Snaptrap said, producing the plate of shrimp fajitas.

"Gimme!" Stella cried, running towards Snaptrap.

"Hey, I made those fajitas!" Larry said.

"We know, Larry. They made me gag!" Snaptrap said, shoving the plate in Larry's face.

"Darn it." Stella muttered as she went back to her friends, who gave her a ham sandwich to tide her over.

Then they heard the T.U.F.F. Mobile coming, so Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry hid, and their children followed.

Now Woodchuck Norris saw the signs for the free shrimp fajitas, and he told Kitty to pull over. So she drove into the alley, and she said that something about free alley shrimp fajitas didn't seem normal.

"Of course it's not normal. It's totally wrong!" said Logan.

"Ya got that right, little bro." George said.

Then Snaptrap appeared behind Kitty, and that was when Annabeth used her power to make herself and the other kids invisible. She tried to use it on Kitty and Woodchuck Norris, but she hadn't done it fast enough. Snaptrap ended up hitting Kitty with two trashcan lids, and it knocked her silly, so she couldn't stop him from kidnapping Woodchuck Norris.

"Start the car, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled as he got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile with the rest of his henchmen (the D.O.O.M. kids spotted their friends before Annabeth turned them invisible, so they didn't jump in). The kids quickly got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile before D.O.O.M. got in, and when they were gone, they made themselves visible again.

Over at Dudley's house, Dudley was lying on his race-car-bed, crying into his pillow. Then he stopped crying, realizing that he forgot to moisturize. He opened a pink jar beside the bed, got some cream on his hands, and started rubbing his hands together when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone, but the stuff made his hands slippery, so he didn't have a very good grip on the phone.

However, he could hear Kitty on the other end, and she said, "Snaptrap kidnapped Woodchuck Norris! We've got to go rescue him!"

"I can't, Kitty! Woodchuck Norris was right about me. I'm the worst secret agent ever!" Dudley said as he got tangled up in the phone's cord.

"No, you're not. You just have to relax, be yourself, and learn the difference between a time-machine and a microwave." Kitty said.

"You're right, Kitty. I am handsome." Dudley said.

"I didn't say that." Kitty said.

"But we know that you _think_ he's handsome." Summer giggled.

"Please, Kitty. _I need this_." Dudley said, saying the last three words in a whisper.

Over at D.O.O.M. H.Q., Woodchuck Norris was tied to a tiny chair on the skull-shaped table, and Snaptrap said that he was going to make him star in a movie he wrote. It was called, "The Last Woodchuck Norris Movie You'll Ever See!"

"It's called that because 'The Chronicles Of Narnia' was taken." Snaptrap said. Then he said that after some stuff, he (Snaptrap) was going to annihilate Woodchuck Norris!

"You're a madman!" Woodchuck Norris said.

"Quiet, Woodchuck Norris! I need this!" Snaptrap said.

Then Snaptrap began reading the script for the movie. Just as Snaptrap told Woodchuck Norris to read his line, Dudley was heard saying, "Don't worry, Woodchuck Norris! I'm here to save you!" Sure enough, Dudley was there, along with Kitty, the children, and the D.O.O.M. kids.

"I'll take my chances with the crazy rat." Woodchuck Norris said.

"You don't wanna do that!" Max, Annabeth, and Atin said, remembering the times Snaptrap captured them. (A/N: Who remembers the quickies where he tried to kidnap these kids in "Present Meets Future 2: The Story Continues!"?)

Dudley tried to atomic roundhouse kick again, but this time, he ended up kicking Kitty in the mouth, and they both fell down.

"This is really embarrassing for Dad." George said.

But Dudley was happy that he didn't kick his own face. He did some flips over to the table, and he freed Woodchuck Norris. Now Woodchuck Norris was on Dudley's shoulder, and he said, "I guess it's up to you and me."

"Time-out!" Dudley said, making the signal for a time-out. He said that he had to get a picture of them.

"I'll take it!" Larry eagerly volunteered.

But Snaptrap said that he'd do it, for Larry's stupid thumb was always in the picture. He took the picture, but Woodchuck Norris blinked. So Snaptrap took another picture, and he said, "That's a keeper."

Now D.O.O.M. was going to annihilate Dudley and Woodchuck Norris. Ollie punched Woodchuck Norris, and Woodchuck Norris said, "That really hurt! Cut!"

"What do you mean 'cut'?" Dudley asked. Woodchuck Norris had only been in movie fights. If they were throwing real punches, Woodchuck Norris was going to need a stunt-double.

"Then you'd better leave this to a real secret agent!" Dudley said. The kids, knowing that this was Dudley's chance to dazzle Woodchuck Norris, watched with their fingers crossed for good luck.

Dudley thrashed Larry, Ollie, and Francisco, though he and Snaptrap made some kind of love pose (which made George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, and Snappy sick) before Snaptrap was beaten, and Dudley really gave D.O.O.M. what for!

Then Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all tied up, and Woodchuck Norris said, "Wow. That was amazing! After watching you, I know exactly how to play a secret agent!"

The kids cheered, and Kitty said, "Good job, Dudley! I knew you could do it!" Then she asked why her mouth tasted like his foot. Dudley just grinned sheepishly.

Now we go to Hollywood, and the camera panned down to a theater where Dudley, Kitty, Woodchuck Norris, and the kids were watching Woodchuck Norris' new movie. Kitty and the kids couldn't believe Woodchuck Norris put Dudley in his movie.

"I owe you an apology, Dudley. You're actually a brave and competent secret agent." Woodchuck Norris said.

Dudley brought some more wood samples, which used to be the basement stairs at his mom's house.

"I told you, I don't eat wood." said Woodchuck Norris.

Dudley told Woodchuck Norris to put a sock in it (by stuffing a sock in Woodchuck Norris' mouth), for his scene was coming up.

The scene took place in a cornfield, and Dudley and Woodchuck Norris were surrounded by ninjas.

"Oh no. We're surrounded, and I'm out of wood to chuck." movie-Woodchuck Norris said.

"It's okay, Chuck. Me! I mean, chuck me!" movie-Dudley said.

"You're very brave, weird dog." said movie-Woodchuck Norris. He ran at Dudley, picked him up, and chucked him at the ninjas. Dudley beat the ninjas!

Then practically everyone stood up (except Woodchuck Norris) and cheered. And the kids were especially happy.

"I was dazzling!" Dudley said.

"You were terrible... at acting. But you're a great secret agent." Woodchuck Norris said to Dudley.

"You're right, Woodchuck Norris. I am handsome." Dudley said.

But Woodchuck Norris never said that.

"Please?! I need this!" Dudley said, saying the last 3 words at normal volume.

The End

Okay, that episode was sad for Dudley, but the kids were happy that everything turned out right in the end. So the story is on hold until the next episode or quickie request, and please review! No flaming!


	16. The Video

(A/N: Okay, here's a little quickie requested by **edger230**. I hope it's okay.)

It was a calm day in the city of Petropolis. Since the T.U.F.F. agents had the day off, there isn't much to report. Well, I know that the kids are being cared for by Dudley and Peg today, so let's head on over to Dudley's house.

At Dudley's house, we find Logan watching "Sesame Street" on T.V., but the rest of the kids didn't wanna watch "Sesame Street".

"I have an idea! I'll show you guys this video I found on YouTube." Dudley said to the kids.

"What's it called, Daddy?" Molly asked.

"It's called 'Charlie The Unicorn'." Dudley said.

"Is it any good?" Atin wondered aloud.

"If it wasn't good, I wouldn't be showing it to you, would I?" Dudley said.

"Good point." said Emily.

So Dudley went to the computer room and turned on the computer. He went on YouTube and found the video.

Dudley was right about the video being good. There was one part when Charlie was going to go back to sleep after his friends told him that they found a map to Candy Mountain and they were going to go on an adventure there, but when Charlie went back to sleep, one of Charlie's friends jumped on him, trying to get him to wake up again. That part made the kids laugh a little.

Then came the part when Charlie and his friends got to Candy Mountain (which looked like the entrance to a cave with a sign on top reading "Candy Mountain"). One of the unicorns was singing a song that went like this:

_Candy Mountain,_  
_Candy Mountain,_  
_Fill me with sweet, sugary goodness_.

The kids found that part somewhat funny, and they laughed out loud.

Then Charlie finally went into the cave after much prodding, but then he was trapped in the candy cave. It was dark, and then a noise was heard. Later, Charlie awoke outside, wondering what happened. He saw a scar on his side, and he said, "Ah, they took my freakin' kidney!"

"Some friends." Atin remarked, although he did find that part somewhat funny.

"Aww, that was mean!" Summer said with a slight frown. She found that part a little funny, but not very, due to the fact that she's sensitive.

The rest of the kids, however, were laughing like crazy.

"So, how did you like it?" Dudley asked the kids.

"Let's watch it again!" the kids said. So Dudley replayed the video, and it was still just as good.

The End

Okay, I tried to do my best. Anyway, the story is on hold again till the next episode or quickie request. Please review, but NO flaming!


	17. Close Encounters Of The Doomed Kind

(A/N: Okay, we have another episode, thus ending the hiatus for now! Here we are with "Close Encounters of the Doomed Kind". Let's see how this episode plays out when the kids are involved.)

It was dark, and Dudley was holding a flashlight, saying, "I call to order the weekly meeting of Finders of Alien Intelligent Life."

"Also known as 'F.A.I.L.'" Keswick was heard saying as he shined a flashlight on a sign that read "F.A.I.L. Finders of Intelligent Alien Life". Then Keswick said that 'F.A.I.L.' was an appropriate name, since they were meeting in a broom closet on a Saturday night.

It was true that they were in a broom closet (they were the only members of the club, too). They were also wearing t-shirts with the club's name on them, along with strange headband things.

"Have faith, Keswick. I know we're gonna meet some aliens." Dudley told him.

"Aliens?! I joined this club to meet girls! Call me misguided, but I thought girls liked talking about UFOs in a d-dark room that smells like dirty mops." Keswick said.

Dudley said that it was only a matter of time before they made contact.

"With girls?" Keswick asked.

"NO! With aliens! Will you focus?!" Dudley yelled.

Keswick asked Dudley what method of communication he went with. Dudley said that he stuffed a note in a bottle and threw it really high in the air.

"We're never gonna meet aliens like that!" Keswick exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door to the broom closet opened, and Kitty was standing there, the children behind her. She said, "Guys, the T.U.F.F. Radar has picked up an alien ship headed for Petropolis. Apparently, they're responding to a message in a bottle someone threw really high up in the air."

Upon hearing that, Dudley said that that's why he's president of 'F.A.I.L.'.

Over in a corn field somewhere else, there were these weird circles showing up. It turned out that aliens weren't causing them, but it was Snaptrap and his henchmen (and the D.O.O.M. kids were there, too). They were driving through the corn field in their D.O.O.M. buggy, and a bunch of ears of corn fell on them.

When they stopped, Ollie asked if doing donuts in a corn field (I guess that's what making the weird circles is called) was part of a diabolical plan, but Snaptrap said that he thought they'd meet girls this way.

After Larry spat out a bunch of corn that fell into his mouth, he said, "You seriously thought we'd meet girls in the middle of a corn field?" Snaptrap said that they would've if Larry's stupid face wasn't scaring them away.

"Be nice!" Murray said.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared over D.O.O.M., and they looked up to see a UFO!

"Whoa, baby!" the D.O.O.M. kids said in unison.

"Look at that! An alien spaceship! _They_ know where the action's at on a Saturday night!" Snaptrap said.

"Yeah! Not in a corn field." Snappy said.

Then the ship was going to land, and Francisco said, "This is freakin' me out, Boss!" So Snaptrrap grabbed Larry and told him to use his stupid face to scare them away.

And that's when two little aliens came out of the ship, and one of them said, "Greetings, Earthlings! We are looking for the ones you call 'Doody' and 'Karsick'." (Yes, they had the note, and that's how Dudley wrote his and Keswick's names.)

"We come in peace." the other alien said.

"Oh. Peace. Yeah, I'm not into that." Snaptrap said as he fired a shot from his blaster at the aliens. The blast either knocked them unconscious or killed them, because Snaptrap and Larry threw them into the truck of their D.O.O.M. Buggy.

Now Snaptrap had the idea of taking the aliens' ship and using it to make even bigger donuts. But Ollie suggested they use the advanced technology on board the ship to take over Petropolis.

As expected, Snaptrap liked that idea, and he wondered if they could dress up like aliens, for he had tinfoil and pasta strainers in the D.O.O.M. Buggy. He tossed the strainers, and they landed on Ollie, Francisco, and Larry's heads. Even Snaptrap was wearing a strainer (Snaptrap only had enough strainers for himself and his henchmen, not the kids), and he said that with those hats, they were sure to meet girls.

"'Cause everyone knows girls like shiny things. Or is that crows?" Snaptrap said. Suddenly, a flock of crows flew in and started attacking D.O.O.M.

"If you want the crows to leave you alone, ditch the hats." Melody said.

But Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry weren't listening. They raced onto the UFO (with the crows following Snaptrap), so the kids shrugged and followed their dads, not wanting to be left behind.

That's when the T.U.F.F. Mobile arrived, with Dudley, Keswick, and the kids (who wanted to see the UFO) in it.

Dudley was thrilled when he saw the ship. He said to the ship that they came bearing gifts. They brought a dirty mop, and an object they called Kitty's purse.

"Daddy! You can't give Mommy's purse to the aliens!" Summer yelled.

"You think he'd know to leave her purse alone." Atin said with a sigh.

"It was late, and all the stores were closed." Dudley said. The kids just facepalmed.

On the ship, Snaptrap and his henchmen were still wearing the pasta strainers as hats, and they had tinfoil wrapped around their bodies. The kids didn't, for they thought this was really stupid.

Snaptrap said, "We've been contacted by Earthlings."

"We _are_ Earthlings." Ollie pointed out.

"Put a sock in it, Ollie! Doody and Karsick are about to fork over Agent Katswell's purse. Now how do I get it on the ship?" Snaptrap said.

Francisco suggested the tractor-beam, but Snaptrap said he didn't want a tractor; he wanted that snazzy handbag, for it would go great with one of his outfits.

"We'd better obtain it before Dad does so we can give it back to our friends, or Kitty. Whoever we meet with first." said Snappy, and Melody, Stella, and Murray all nodded in agreement.

Now Snaptrap said that he would open a window so the purse could be thrown in. He pressed a button, but it didn't open a window. It made Francisco and Larry disappear, but they quickly reappeared as a giant blob.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DADDY?!" Stella and Murray screamed at Snaptrap, aghast.

Snaptrap didn't answer them, 'cause he decided to call this monstrosity 'Larcisco'.

'Larcisco' tried to say something, but they could only make a lot of noise. Snaptrap said to it, "Well, too bad! That's your name now." 'Larcisco' made some more noise, and Snaptrap told it that it made a surprisingly good point, so he would put them back the way they were.

"Yay!" Stella and Murray cheered.

Snaptrap pressed a button, but it opened the window. And in sailed the mop and Kitty's purse. Upon seeing Kitty's purse, the D.O.O.M. kids ran to catch it, but Snaptrap caught the purse while the mop fell on Ollie's head. Snaptrap told Ollie to use the mop to clean up the bile oozing from 'Larcisco's' skin. Then Snaptrap was attacked by a crow, and he dropped the purse.

"(gasp) He dropped the purse!" Melody said.

"Quick! Grab it!" Snappy said, and the kids were going for it, but before they could, the purse landed on the buttons, and a voice said, "Weapons system activated."

Outside the UFO, Dudley was certain that the aliens liked the presents.

"Kitty's purse is full of money!" Dudley said.

"Dad, giving the aliens Mom's hard-earned cash was a _very_ stupid thing to do!" Logan scolded.

"If we can get Mom's purse back, we've got to replace the money with play money!" George said.

"And then we'll put the real money in Molly's purse for safe keeping, right?" Max said.

"Of course." said Annabeth.

Suddenly, a laser shot from the top of the UFO, and it hit the T.U.F.F. Mobile. The T.U.F.F. Mobile was launched sky-high, and it landed with a crash far from the corn field.

"What have I done?! The aliens I contacted are dangerous and hostile!" Dudley shouted as he hugged Keswick in fear.

"And a little bit rude." Keswick said. He said that the mop was one of their nicer mops, and the aliens didn't even say 'thank you'." Then Dudley and Keswick ran around the corn field while Atin used Chaos Control to get himself and the other kids back to T.U.F.F.

Then the part of the ground Dudley and Keswick were near got hit, and they went flying for a bit before landing on some part of the D.O.O.M. Buggy.

Dudley saw the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and he thought the aliens must have annihilated Snaptrap.

"I guess they're not all bad." Dudley said.

Then the UFO was flying towards the city.

Now Dudley and Keswick jumped into the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and Keswick said that they had to get back to T.U.F.F. and warn everybody.

Suddenly, they could hear some weird noises.

"What's that noise?" Keswick asked.

"Snaptrap always has someone locked in the trunk. It's probably his mom, so don't open it." Dudley said. Keswick shuddered and said, "Good call."

Then Dudley and Keswick went back to T.U.F.F., and when they got there, Dudley said, "The aliens Keswick contacted are hostile."

"We kinda noticed." the Chief said. It was obvious because there was a big hole blasted in the building, and Kitty looked like she got hit by the blast as well.

"Daddy wasn't the one who contacted the aliens!" Lisa protested.

"She's right. _You_ did it!" Tyler said, pointing at Dudley.

"So don't blame our daddy!" Nate said.

"Yeah, 'cause it wasn't his fault!" Ariel finished.

However, the grown-ups weren't listening, and Kitty was now back to normal as she said that she was going to go after the aliens in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle. She just needed the keys, which were in her purse.

"That settles it. If we can get her purse back, my purse is hers until we go back to the future again." Molly said.

"Yeah. Then Kitty won't have to worry for a while." said Blossom.

"Which might help her rest easy." Logan said.

Then they heard Dudley tell Kitty, "I don't know how to tell you this, but, um..." Kitty asked Dudley if he gave her purse to the aliens as some sort of weird welcome gift.

"Oh. Then I don't have to tell you." Dudley said. Then he mentioned that they also gave the aliens the dirty mop in the broom closet.

"What?! I love that mop!" the Chief said. (A/N: WTF?!)

Keswick told everyone to focus, for they needed a plan to stop the aliens.

The Chief started crying, and he told them that they were on their own. He was totally devastated by the mop thing, and he needed some time to heal. He ran crying to what was left of his office.

Kitty was in some kind of fighting suit, and she was going to use it to stop the aliens and get her purse back.

"And the mop!" the Chief added.

Just then, the alien ship fired at the siren-thing on top of the suit, and it caused the suit to go out of control. Kitty couldn't control the suit!

"Avenge me!" Kitty said as she fell out of the building. Then she landed and said that she crushed a guy, and the guy said, "Avenge me, too!"

The ship was going all over the city, firing lasers.

"I can't control the stupid ship!" Snaptrap said. But he trapped a crow under his pasta-strainer hat.

'Larcisco' was making noise again, and Snaptrap told them that the crow was fine, for bits of some pasta were under the hat. Now Snaptrap wanted the air-lock opened so he could shoot the crow into space.

'Larcisco' used its tongue to press the buttons, but only the strainer went up, freeing the crow, who flew away. Snaptrap was mad that 'Larcisco' pressed the 'free the crow' button, so he gave 'Larcisco' a time-out. And then the crow came back.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said, "This is a disaster! How are we ever gonna clean up this mess?!" The Chief went by on his monitor system, saying that they couldn't use the mop. He was still crying about the mop. And Kitty wanted them to keep avenging her.

Now the Chief stopped crying, and he said he had some time to get over the mop, and he decided that he couldn't get over the mop! So they were going after it. He told Keswick to break out the heavy artillery, but he couldn't, because the key to activate the weapons system was in Kitty's purse. No, Keswick was just kidding. It was in his fanny-pack!

So Keswick activated the weapons system. A lot of missiles appeared from different parts of the T.U.F.F. building, and they were to be fired at the UFO!

"L-l-locking on target. And fire!" Keswick said. The missiles were launched towards the UFO, but as they approached, a force-field appeared around the UFO, and the missiles bounced off of it and blew up the surrounding buildings instead.

"Oh, will you look at that! The alien ship had a f-force-field!" Keswick said.

"That's not good!" said the kids.

Then the phone rang, and the Chief answered to find out that it was the President, and he wouldn't calm down.

"All I wanted to do was make alien friends, so I could go to alien parties, and hang out in a fancy alien beach-house. And now I've destroyed the city." Dudley said, sounding unhappy. Then he got serious, and he said, "I started this, and it's up to me to end it!"

Keswick was able to help with that. If he played 5 notes on his sonic accordion in the right order, it would jam the ship's electro-magnetic force-field long enough for Dudley to get on board.

"That's great, Keswick. But even if we jam the force-field, how do we get Agent Puppy up to the ship?" the Chief asked.

Dudley said that he just needed a really big bottle.

"I think we'd better go with him, but I'll use Chaos Control to get us there." Atin said.

"Right." George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, and Emily agreed.

Now Dudley was in a huge bottle that would be launched at the ship by a huge slingshot. And Keswick said, "I'd like to dedicate this number to my first-grade music teacher, who told me that p-p-playing the accordion would be a great way to meet girls." Then he played 5 notes, but apparently, they weren't the right notes, 'cause when the Chief fired a shot from his blaster at the ship, the force-field appeared, and the shot came back and hit him.

"It didn't work!" the Chief said.

"Why didn't it work?" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel asked their future father.

Keswick said that that was just a little something he'd been working on called "No Girls In The Broom Closet".

Dudley told Keswick to hurry up, 'cause he was trying to save the city. Also, there was a bee in the bottle.

So Keswick played the accordion again, and this time, it worked. The force-field disappeared, and the bottle Dudley was in flew towards the UFO (while Atin performed Chaos Control).

On the UFO, Snaptrap, Ollie, and 'Larcisco' had flashlights, and Ollie wondered if this was a top-secret meeting to discuss their next attack.

"No. We're hiding from the crow." Snaptrap said. Then he asked if anyone brought snacks, but then he decided to forget it, 'cause he couldn't eat with 'Larcisco' in the room anyway.

Suddenly, they heard the crow, and it too had a flashlight.

"Who gave the crow a flashlight?" Snaptrap asked.

That's when Dudley made it to the ship, and the kids appeared right after that.

"AAAHHH! It's Agent Doody! Get him, Larcisco!" Snaptrap said, and he kicked it at Dudley, who puppy-punched it away, and it hit Ollie.

Dudley thought that was weird, and he noticed that his hand was covered with something, and he asked if it was bile. Snaptrap said it was.

Meanwhile, the kids met up.

"What's going on here?" Emily asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Our dads saw the UFO while doing donuts in the corn field, and they knocked the aliens on the ship unconscious and threw them in the trunk of the D.O.O.M. Buggy." Snappy said.

"And my daddy (as usual) suggested we use the advanced technology on board this ship to take over Petropolis." Melody said with a sigh.

"And we hate it! Did you see what Snaptrap did to my dad and Stella's dad?!" Murray asked, referring to 'Larcisco'.

"Wait a sec! That thing that Dad punched was your dads?" Logan asked, shocked.

"What happened to them?" Molly asked, equally shocked.

"I don't know! And I don't think I even _want_ to know!" Stella groaned.

That's when the crow was attacking Snaptrap, and Dudley went to attack Snaptrap.

After the fight, Dudley was going to arrest Snaptrap and his henchmen.

"Will you let me go if I give you this snazzy purse? There's 50, I mean 30 bucks in it." Snaptrap said, stealing two of the dollar bills that were peeking out of Kitty's purse.

"HEY!" Dudley and Kitty's future children shouted, but Snappy shushed them.

"It's okay. We got a hold of her purse a few minutes ago, and we replaced the real money with play-money." Snappy said.

"You did? So where's Mom's money?" asked George.

"Right here." said Melody, opening her purse. Molly produced her own purse and held it open while Melody put the money in it.

"Thanks, guys." said Max.

"We were happy to help." Stella told him.

Now the UFO was on the ground, and Snaptrap, Ollie, and 'Larcisco' were going to jail.

"So, it was Snaptrap all along. Good work, Agent Puppy. Did you...?" the Chief said.

Dudley told the Chief that the mop was safe on board, and the Chief was really happy to hear that. He said, "Hang on, mop! Daddy's coming!"

Then Keswick said that he and his kids found the real aliens in the trunk of the D.O.O.M. Buggy. Since the aliens' names don't translate in English ('cause their names sounded like funny noises), I can't tell you their names.

The aliens thanked Dudley (who they called 'Doody') for saving their ship. And Dudley asked the aliens if they had a beach house, and did they want to join their UFO club.

The aliens had a beach house, but the ocean was made of bile. As for the club, they asked if there would be girls.

"Oh, we keep hoping." Keswick said.

Then Kitty showed up, saying that she finally got that suit under control. But then a flock of crows attacked her. She lost control of the suit again, and she told the others to avenge her.

"You forgot your purse! It's got 30, I mean 10 bucks in it!" Dudley yelled.

"$10 in play-money." the kids said to themselves, grateful that they were able to keep Kitty's money safe.

Then Dudley, Keswick, and the aliens all struck a pose.

The End

And that's the episode. Wow! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Golden Retriever", and please review! No flaming!


	18. Golden Retriever

(A/N: Okay, everyone! As promised, here's the next episode! I give you "Golden Retriever"! Enjoy!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Snaptrap, his henchmen (Larry and Francisco are back to normal now), and their kids were in the library right now.

"I found it, guys. I can't believe it's actually in here!" Snaptrap said as he was looking at a dictionary.

"You found the treasure map, Boss?" Francisco asked.

"No! I found the word 'booger' in the dictionary! This is _hilarious_! I'm gonna look up the word 'fart'!" Snaptrap said, and he started flipping through the dictionary as the kids were trying not to laugh.

Just then, Ollie showed Snaptrap that he found a book containing the actual treasure map.

"Ooh! Gold Digger Gary's treasure map! The one that leads to his lost gold mine! And the world's biggest nugget!" Snaptrap said as he ripped the map out of the book. Then he threw the book, and it hit Larry in the eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Larry yelled.

"QUIET, LARRY! YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY!" Snaptrap yelled.

"SHHHHHHH!" the kids tried to shush Snaptrap.

"We just have to follow the map to the mine, and we'll get the booty." Ollie said.

Snaptrap laughed a little and said, "Ollie said 'booty'. Let's see if that's in the dictionary!" And he started to search for the word 'booty'.

Well, it turns out that the T.U.F.F. agents were watching him on a monitor, and Dudley thought it was a show, but it was really high-tech surveillance footage.

Keswick pointed out that the gold mine was located beneath Critter Creek, an old western town. If Snaptrap tried to excavate it, he could cause a catastrophic cave-in that could endanger thousands of lives.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you need to get to Critter Snap and stop Creektrap!" the Chief said.

"What?" the kids said, looking confused.

"Sorry. I hit my head this morning, and I've been reversing words long day all." the Chief explained, causing the children to roll their eyes.

"This is awesome! Not your head injury, Chief, 'cause that could be serious. But I've always wanted to go to an old western town! In fact, I still have the cowboy costume that I wore on Halloween when I was six!" Dudley said. Then he ran off, but when he came back, he was wearing the costume.

"Look, it totally fits!" Dudley said. Then he smelled something. He found that there was still candy in the costume, but it was an old piece of candy.

"Daddy, don't eat that!" Summer told him, but it was too late. Dudley ate the bad candy, and the kids ran to the bathroom to throw up. Even Dudley looked sick when he swallowed it. He said it tasted like rancid grape and pocket change.

"Then why are you eating another one?" Kitty asked as she saw Dudley produce another piece of old candy and eat it.

"It's _candy_!" Dudley told her.

By now, the kids returned, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go stop Snaptrap (once again mixing up the words).

So Dudley suggested they get to Critter Creek, and he was talking like someone from an old western town. Then he put a banana costume on Kitty, saying that she would blend in.

"Dad, there's no way Mom can blend in wearing a costume like that." said George.

"What do you think I'm gonna blend into; a fruit salad?" Kitty asked.

"You could blend into Donkey Kong's banana hoard, and then you could stop someone from stealing it." Molly said. (A/N: Mentioning it couldn't be avoided.)

Dudley said that the banana costume was his only other costume. Then he told Kitty to check the pockets for candy.

"If there's candy, don't give it to him." Atin whispered to Kitty.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (who weren't in costumes, by the way) were at Critter Creek. However, it certainly didn't look like an old western town. It looked more like downtown Petropolis.

"Don't you just love the old west?" Dudley asked.

"Old west? The candy in your pocket is older than this city!" Kitty pointed out.

Dudley thought Kitty had candy, but Kitty told Dudley to forget the candy and help her get the costume off. However, the zipper was rusted; she'd never get it off. Dudley said that he spent the whole 4th grade in that thing.

"We'll help you get it off later." Emily promised.

Dudley suggested they check in with the town marshal. Well, they ended up at Marshal's ice cream shop.

"My kind of marshal! He serves up justice and sprinkles!" Dudley said.

They entered the building, and Dudley was talking to the girl at the counter, telling her that they needed to speak to the marshal.

"Marshal's like, not in." the girl said. So Dudley wondered where he was. The girl said that he designs the websites and only came in on Sundays.

Dudley noticed that the girl's name badge said 'Deb Puty: Ice Cream Associate'. So Dudley figured that she was the deputy and he could confide in her. He told her that he and Kitty were T.U.F.F. agents working a case. But Deb didn't care.

Suddenly, Kitty noticed that something wasn't right. There were people stumbing down the street with their pants around their ankles.

"Well, that's not good." said Logan.

"I wonder what's up with that?" said Annabeth.

"No pants? This is my kind of town." Dudley said, seemingly happy.

When Dudley, Kitty, and the children came outside, somebody told them that some crazy rat was stealing everybody's belt buckles.

"It's Snaptrap! We gotta find him!" Kitty said.

"Let's ride!" Dudley said. Then he whistled, and a taxi came. Kitty, and the kids hopped into the taxi, but Dudley hopped onto the taxi and asked the driver, "Can you make change for old candy?"

"Get off my cab!" the driver said. Then he drove off, and Dudley was sitting in mid-air for a moment before he hit the ground. He got up and said, "Let's walk!"

Somewhere else in town, a person was walking along, but then he was surrounded by Snaptrap and his henchmen, who were holding blasters, and Snaptrap said, "Hand over the buckle!" So the person handed over his belt buckle, and his pants fell down.

"Why are we stealing belt buckles again?" Francisco asked. Snaptrap told him that according to the map, when the sun reflects off a belt buckle, it would reveal where the mine is.

"So why not steal one belt buckle?" Snappy asked his friends.

"Your daddy isn't thinking straight." Melody told him.

Snaptrap was trying to get it to work, but it wasn't working. Ollie told Snaptrap that it wasn't any belt buckle; it was the buckle on the statue of Gold Digger Gary in the town square.

That's when the cab Kitty and the children were in pulled up, and Dudley appeared, too.

"Reach for the sky, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Oh no! It's Agent Puppy and a huge banana! He's mastered the ability to control giant fruit!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh, come on! Anyone can see that the 'giant banana' is really Agent Katswell in a banana costume." Stella said.

Snaptrap and his men drew their blasters, and so did Dudley and Kitty. Well, actually, Dudley and Kitty's 'blasters' were more like pop-guns.

"What happened to our blasters?" Kitty asked.

"I replaced them with nifty cowboy guns." Dduley replied.

"Well, that was a very stupid thing to do." Max said with a sigh. He couldn't have been more right, because Dudley and Kitty got zapped, and Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids got away on the monorail.

"What do we do, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"What all good cowboys do at a time like this. Go back to the marshal and get a root beer float." Dudley said.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that a good cowboy doesn't do that at a time like this." said Blossom. But she and the others followed Dudley.

Now D.O.O.M. made it to the town square, and they found the statue. All they had to do was wait for the sun to hit his belt buckle. But to Snaptrap, it was taking too long, so he was going to Marshal's for a root beer float.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Stella.

But Ollie stopped Snaptrap and told him that the sun was beling blocked by the penthouse of the hotel. So Snaptrap suggested they steal all the free soap from the hotel. Eventually, they'd go bankrupt and close. And in about 10 years, they'd tear the place down!

"Or we could just blow up the penthouse right now." Ollie suggested.

"Let's not and say we did." Murray said.

But Snaptrap wondered if they could still steal the soaps.

Well, Kitty was admiring the view from the penthouse, but Dudley was rustlin' up some grub (he was cooking something over a campfire).

"You're going to set off the fire alarm!" Kitty told him. And that's exactly what happened. So Dudley went into a tent that he set up. The kids just looked to Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get them outside the hotel.

Kitty followed Dudley into the tent, and she told Dudley, "I did a little research. Snaptrap won't be able to find the gold mine as long as our penthouse is blocking the sun."

Just then, a loud noise was heard, and Dudley thought it was a stampede. In truth, it was a giant wrecking ball, and it was destroying the penthouse.

Dudley told Kitty that he'd save them the old west way. He produced a lasso (which he got with the Caeser salad he ordered from room service). The lasso caught on part of the monorail, and he and Kitty were safe now.

Now we could see that Snaptrap was the one controlling the wrecking ball, and by now, he'd destroyed the penthouse enough so the sun could hit the buckle, and when it did, light shone from the belt buckle, and it showed where the lost gold mine was. And over the mine was a sign that read 'Gold Digger Gary's Mine Shaft'.

"Look, Boss! There's the mine!" Ollie said. Surprisingly, it wasn't far from where they stood.

"It was right there this whole time?" Snappy wondered aloud.

"You've got to be kidding me! We must have walked past it a million times!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He thought it was some kind of empanada restaurant. Still, he was ready to go in there and get the nugget.

So Snaptrap, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids jumped into a mine cart, and Ollie pushed the mine cart into the mine before getting in himself.

From where they were, Dudley and Kitty saw Snaptrap enter the mine, but Dudley thought that the mine was an empanada restaurant.

Then Dudley let go of the lasso, and he and Kitty landed in a mine cart. Before it started moving, the kids appeared and jumped in.

Once they were in the mine, Summer looked upset because it was dark in the mine and she was scared of the dark.

"Don't worry, Summer. We're here together, and even Mom and Dad are here. You've got nothing to be afraid of." George reassured her.

Now Dudley and Kitty were trying to follow Snaptrap, and at one point, they were getting closer, and Dudley was reaching out.

"They're gaining on us! We gotta lighten the load! Quick, throw Larry off!" Snaptrap said.

"Don't throw my daddy off!" Murray yelled.

But Francisco threw Larry anyway. Fortunately, Larry ended up in Dudley and Kitty's mine cart. Upon seeing this, the D.O.O.M. kids cheered and waved to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily, who all waved back.

However, it didn't last long, because at one point, Dudley and Kitty were slowing down, and Dudley freaked out and threw Larry off.

"Why did he do that?" Melody facepalmed as she glanced over at Murray, who looked frustrated.

Still, it did help Dudley and Kitty speed up, and then they got close enough for Dudley to grab the mine cart D.O.O.M. was in. But when he tried, he missed, and Snaptrap's mine cart went in one direction while Dudley and Kitty's mine cart went in another direction.

Kitty realized that Keswick was right. The mine ran under the whole city. If it collapsed, thousands of people would be buried in rubble, including them!

Seconds later, Snaptrap and his men found the giant nugget, which turned out to be a gold nugget!

"Boss, what are you doing?" Francisco asked Snaptrap, who was tying on a bib. Snaptrap said he was getting ready to eat the nugget. He also brought dipping sauces.

"The nugget is actually gold; not chicken." Ollie said.

"Meaning it's not food, which I knew." Stella said.

"So it's worthless!" Snaptrap grumped.

"Not exactly. You could use it to buy all the chicken nuggets your little black heart desires." Ollie said.

Then Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco got out of the mine cart and tried to move the nugget. But when they were trying to move the nugget, the mine seemed like it was starting to collapse, for the nugget held up the mine.

"Oh no!" Molly said, realizing what was going on.

"The mine is collapsing!" Logan said, fear in his voice.

"We gotta get out of here!" Annabeth said.

"Wait for us!" yelled Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, and they jumped out of the mine cart and ran to their friends. Once they were all together, Atin performed Chaos Control to get the kids back to T.U.F.F.

Back in the mine, Kitty realized that the nugget was holding up the mine, and if Snaptrap removed it, the whole city would collapse!

"Not if I can help it!" Dudley said. He produced a lasso, and he lassoed the top of the gold nugget.

"Dudley, wait!" Kitty cried. Too late! Dudley pulled, and the gold nugget fell into Snaptrap's mine cart!

Now the mine was going to cave-in for sure! But Kitty jumped out of the mine cart and ran to a piece of wood. She was using it to keep the mine from collapsing. Dudley had to catch Snaptrap and arrest him.

Dudley jumped out of the mine cart and went to stop Snaptrap, who got out of the mine with the nugget (and Larry).

"Stop right there, Snaptrap! This town ain't big enough for the both of us!" Dudley said.

"What are you talking about?! Three million people live here!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I challenge you to a duel at high noon!" Dudley told him. But Snaptrap had a thing at noon, so couldn't they do it now? Dudley said that in the old west, it had to be done at high noon.

"Do it now!" Kitty yelled from inside the mine.

So Dudley was going to do it now.

Now the town was like a scene in a western movie when a duel begins.

"On the count of three, draw!" Dudley said. He counted up to two, but then a car was coming, so they had to get off the road until the car passed by.

Dudley started the countdown over, but when he got to two, a monorail was coming, so they got off the road again until the monorail had gone by.

So Dudley started the countdown over again, but this time, he smelled something, and he yelled, "Hot dog vendor!"

"JUST SHOOT ALREADY!" Snaptrap said, weapon drawn.

The cork in Dudley's pop-gun went into Snaptrap's blaster, and it backfired, causing a huge explosion. So Snaptrap was cuffed, and his henchmen were all tied up.

Now Dudley had to rescue the big banana, who was none other than Kitty. He went back into the mine with the gold nugget, and Kitty was glad to see Dudley, but she wondered where D.O.O.M. was.

As Dudley put the gold nugget in place, he told Kitty that he took them to the marshal. He told the deputy to lock them up, but she was texting her boyfriend, so Dudley put them in the freezer.

"Work good, Katswell Agents and Puppy! Defeated you Trapsnap!" the Chief praised Dudley and Kitty from Dudley's wrist-com.

As he walked away, Keswick came on and said, "I have really got to get him to the hospital." Then he mentioned that he sent the T.U.F.F. Copter to pick them up.

But Dudley said that he and Kitty were going to head back the cowboy way. They were sitting on a covered wagon that was being pulled by Snaptrap and his henchmen.

"This is ridiculous." Larry said.

"Do what he says, Larry! He controls giant fruit!" Snaptrap said.

"Yee-haw!" Dudley and Kitty said as they struck a pose for the ending.

The End

And that's another episode done! Let's consider this and the previous episode as belated Christmas presents! Stay tuned for the next episode or quickie, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
